More Than Your Captain
by ThEgIrlthatmarriedPURPLE
Summary: Ryoma's life had always been about tennis... That is, until he met one Tezuka Kunimitsu who tries to get his attention and later becomes his lover. But of course, there are still many obstacles heading for the young couple. How will they handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: More than your Captain

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Prince of tennis and its wonderful (and handsome) characters, even if I want to…*sobs

**Summary**: Ryoma's life had always been about tennis... That is, until he met one Tezuka Kunimitsu who tries to get his attention and later becomes his lover. But of course, there are still many obstacles heading for the young couple. How will they handle it?

**Warning**: THIS IS A YAOI FIC AND A KUNIMITSU X RYOMA FIC. You have been warned DO NOT READ if you know that this is not what you want… and it's a little too OOC…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It all started on a regular practice in Seishun high, the captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu, watched on one of the classroom windows as the Seigaku tennis regulars practice. One person that caught his eye though, was a very stubborn, very arrogant, cap-wearing boy. The said boy was playing against a second year named Arai. He could see that the boy was talented… very talented, not to mention kinda…cute?! Wait, what was he thinking, he shook his head and went down from the building to meet his members.

When Echizen Ryoma first saw the captain, he was amazed by the presence surrounding the handsome tennis player. Being a very stubborn boy, he decides he wants to beat Tezuka, so he challenged him in a match.

"I'll surely beat you" Echizen Ryoma muttered under the sun as he regained his normal breathing from the tiring match

"You should not underestimate your opponent, that is one of the basics of being a good tennis player" Tezuka lectured his kouhai.

"Whatever" Echizen Ryoma rolled his eyes.

The game ended up 6 to 3, "Game and match, winner Tezuka" Ryusaki-sensei announced. 'Heh, Ryoma's not bad. Just like his father, only Tezuka is still far too good'

After the game Tezuka approached a very tired looking Ryoma "Echizen, will you become the pillar of Seigaku?" Tezuka asked confidently

He thought about it for a while whilst regaining his breath before answering…

"Heh, sure if it means beating you" Ryoma glared at Tezuka. He wasn't sure but something about the captain made him want to agree. Somehow, the thought of playing his captain again brought joy to his heart. He couldn't explain his unusual feeling. He was known to accept any challenge as long as it involves tennis, and this person had just beaten him in his own game.

"Then you must take it from me" Tezuka's glasses flashed challengingly towards Ryoma.

"I will, I swear!" Ryoma couldn't help but accept such a hard challenge. 'This should be good'

The game between Ryoma and Kunimitsu made the younger boy realize that he needed to get better in order for him to take the pillar of Seigaku from Tezuka.

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

Next morning was a Saturday so there were no classes. Ryoma had decided to practice in the park.

'I need to get better!' Ryoma thought, as he was about to do the powerful Twist Serve against the wall.

After his practice Ryoma got really tired and fell asleep on the ground. Well, he wasn't intending to fall asleep he just figured he'd take a nap. He didn't expect his intense practice to take such a toll on him. When he woke up, he realized that his head was lying above Tezuka's lap.

'What am I doing here!' Ryoma asked himself, immediately sitting up.

"Echizen, sleeping on the ground after practice is not healthy. What were you thinking?" Tezuka chided. From the tone of his voice, he was obviously displeased.

"Buchou, what happened to me? …and why am I here?!" Ryoma looked at Tezuka's lap - referring to his very comfortable pillow a while ago.

"I rescued you from those tennis players who were kicking you while you were sleeping." Tezuka could still remember the anger he felt when he saw those bastards kicking Echizen while the freshman was soundly sleeping. He never thought that the judo techniques his grandfather taught him would become very useful. He was suddenly grateful that he got there in time before Echizen could receive more than just bruises.

"Where are we?" Ryoma asked, looking around the unfamiliar room.

"We're in a hotel" Tezuka answered in a flat tone.

"A HOTEL?" screamed Ryoma. 'What the hell am I doing here?' Ryoma immediately got up, but unfortunately his bruises on his knees kind of prevented him from standing up strait, thus resulting to his fall.

Tezuka reacted fast enough to catch Echizen. Once he got hold of Echizen's small body, he carried him in his arms and laid him back down on the bed.

"Just stay there in the bed, wait for me…" Tezuka used his commanding voice - the one he uses in tennis practice to make sure the boy follow his orders.

"Hai, buchou" Ryoma nodded

After a while Tezuka returned with a first aid kit.

"Captain, what's that for?" Ryoma asked eying the medical kit, as if he didn't know what that was for. He just wanted to make a conversation.

"It's for you of course. I can't let one of my best players have so much injury on his face" Tezuka's brows were narrowed as he explains his reason. As if the boy was clueless to what the reason of the captain was.

"Oh…Thank you, captain" Ryoma answered while blushing. 'so buchou can be kind sometimes'

"Echizen what's wrong, you look a little red, does it hurt?" asked Tezuka as he moved his face closer to Ryoma, checking if he did something wrong. He hadn't even realized that his proximity with the boy was already dead wrong.

"No! I'm ok" Ryoma answered while moving back and covering himself with the blanket. "Can we just sleep, I'm really tired from all the practice I've done." Ryoma muffled inside the bed sheet cover.

"Very well, Echizen you can take the bed. I'll just sleep on the couch" Tezuka stood up and made his way to the couch.

"No, buchou, I'll sleep on the couch you can take the bed…" Ryoma sat up from the bed and argued.

They fought for the couch for a little while longer though in the end, agreed to just share the bed. Ryoma took the side next to the window while Kunimitsu took the one next to the lampshade.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, the two rounded up in the center bed with Ryoma in Kunimitsu's chest and Kunimitsu's arms protectively wrapping the younger teen.

* * *

**AN: **Well, my first story. I'm terribly sorry if this is way _short_. (I have my reasons) Anyways, READ AND REVIEW… please? XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **More than your Captain

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Prince of tennis and its wonderful (and handsome) characters, even if I want to…sobs

**Summary: **Ryoma's life had always been about tennis... That is, until he met one Tezuka Kunimitsu who tries to get his attention and later becomes his lover. But of course, there are still many obstacles heading for the young couple. How will they handle it?

**Warning: **THIS IS A YAOI FIC AND A KUNIMITSU X RYOMA FIC. You have been warned DO NOT READ if you know that this is not what you want… and it's a little OOC…

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tezuka slowly opened his eyes and observed his surroundings, the place wasn't familiar to him, paintings were in his view and the light on top of him seemed like a mini chandelier. He took his glasses from the bedside table and his view became clearer. Indeed he wasn't in his house, he was in a hotel…but why? He's thought was disturbed when he heard a soft sigh next to him, or rather on him. He looked down and his eyes widened, for on his chest and in his arms were none other than the boy he saved, Echizen Ryoma. That was it, he remembered now, he helped Echizen when those goons in the park were kicking him while he was sleeping… good thing he knocked those scums hard enough that they couldn't even stand properly. How could the boy even sleep without feeling those hard kicks?

He stayed there for a while observing his kouhai, 'he looks so beautiful when he sleeps' he thought as he combed his hair. Then he remembered that he still had tons of assignments to finish, so he decided to get out of bed and go home.

Accidentally, when he was slipping from bed, the sheets fell down on the floor that made a bigger view of his kouhai. His eyes widened yet again but this time he could feel the heat moving to his face, for the boy was practically showing a HUGE amount of skin. Ryoma's shirt seemed to have moved higher to his chest. He could see Ryoma's slim and creamy waist, not only that but the shorts that Ryoma wore looked to have moved higher as well and the sight of Ryoma's thigh greeted him.

Tezuka was panicking now, he was thinking that he should go and take a shower and leave the boy alone. But Ryoma looked so innocent, it wouldn't be hard to take off Ryoma's clothes and pounce on him without him knowing.

'Gah! Kunimitsu, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!' he was screaming in his mind. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and turned around not looking at the boy on the bed as he went to the bathroom.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, he saw Ryoma again. But this time he knew what to do.

Padding over to the bed, he grabbed the fallen bed sheet and placed it over Ryoma's body. When he finished that, he was finally able to breathe properly. He walked over to the hotel room's phone and called for the hotel assistant. He asked the person if he could buy some clothes from the hotel and deliver it in the room, the person said yes and will be in the room with the clothes in a few minutes. Tezuka proceeded to the kitchen to make breakfast; he used the complementary food that the hotel provided. Exactly when he finished cooking, the door rang and a young boy came with a set of clothes in a rack, so Tezuka picked some clothes for Ryoma and paid for it.

After everything was in order he decided to leave for home.

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

When Ryoma woke up he saw that Tezuka was not around anymore and on the table he saw a note:

**Echizen, **

**I need to go home to do something, I made breakfast for you on the table and left some clothes in the cabinet, also you're tennis racket is under the table. **

**From: Tezuka Kunimitsu.**

'All this for me…' thought Ryoma to himself as his face turned red. So he ate the breakfast Tezuka made for him "Hmm, I didn't know that Buchou makes great food!"

After eating, he took a bath and wore the shirt and jeans Tezuka gave him "wow, it fits perfectly as if he measured my body last night…" then Ryoma thought for a second, "Wait, maybe he did measure it last night!!" Echizen's face turned as red as a tomato.

Ryoma went to Tezuka's house to thank Tezuka for everything. That was the least he could do for helping him. When he was about to ring the doorbell, the door opened and a brunet appeared, it was none other than Tezuka himself – the person he was looking for.

"Ohh…Echizen I see you've worn the clothes that I have given to you. You look great in that shirt, I knew that it would fit you perfectly..." said Tezuka in a low but exiting voice (though you'll only notice that if you paid close attention to his action) and Ryoma's face turned red as he thanked Tezuka for everything he had done.

"Come in" he gestured Ryoma inside. Ryoma went in and stopped in his tracks when he heard a woman's voice

"Kunimitsu, is that you friend?"

"Hai, okaa-san, we'll be in my room."

"Do you want me to bring some snacks later?"

"Yes, please" Kunimitsu answered politely

When they arrived at Kunimitsu's room, Ryoma couldn't believe his eyes. His buchou's room looked like a room of an elderly person, everything was so clean, and there were books everywhere. 'Wow, as expected from buchou. He's so organized' Ryoma thought

"Come in and please take a seat Echizen"

"Ne, buchou. Nice place." Praised Ryoma as he made himself comfortable on the bed

"Ahh" was Kunimitsu's answer

The two talked about the event yesterday and how Tezuka saved Ryoma.

Ryoma again smiled at Kunimitsu, and it was sweeter. Then they talked about tennis and the team. And even though they have different likes, tennis seems to connect both of them. But just when Kunimitsu was ready to confess, Tezuka Ayana – Kunimitsu's mom, knocked on the door and delivered their snacks. So Kunimitsu decided to postpone the confession to later when his mother would be going to a friend's house.

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

So it was that Tezuka asked Echizen to come to his house at 6:00pm because he has something to tell to him and Ryoma agreed.

That night Ryoma went to Tezuka's house and was about to ring the doorbell when suddenly the door opened yet again, and came out… Tezuka

"How did you know I was outside the door?" inquired Ryoma, he was really wondering if his buchou might be psychic.

"I had a feeling..." answered Tezuka "I've already made dinner so let's eat" he added.

"Sure, I'm starving…" Ryoma couldn't agree more.

"Ne, Buchou are you alone? Where's your mother, wasn't she here a while ago?" asked Ryoma.

"Okaa-san is with some friends and my Otou-san is still at work, while my Oji-sama is on vacation and will arrive next month…. so yeah I'm alone" answered Tezuka.

They moved to the dinning room and ate in silence. When they were done, Kunimitsu let Ryoma stay on the living room as he cleaned the dishes.

Meanwhile, Ryoma was happily scanning the room, it was well decorated, well not really full of decorations. It was just…clean. His thoughts of the place was disturbed, however when he heard his buchou's voice.

"Echizen, I've been meaning to tell you… after that match between you and me… I've found out something in me, I can't concentrate properly with my studies, because YOU are the one who is always in my mind and I can't stop thinking about you. So, I've been meaning to ask…would you like to go out with me …?" confessed Tezuka

"Buchou, you're serous? Cause, you know… this IS kinda funny" Ryoma was twitching non-stop and doing a fake laugh. He was completely lost now. He never heard the captain come inside the room, he was in the kitchens a while ago but suddenly he was sitting on the couch next to him, and saying weird things that he never expected the ever stoic captain would say.

"Yes, I'm serious. I want you… I want you to be mine" said Tezuka in his normal voice while looking at Ryoma in the eyes. "Anyways, it's getting late, your parents would probably want you home. Do you want me to escort you to your house?" asked Tezuka while showing Ryoma to the door. He needed to get Echizen home now because his parents would be arriving soon and he didn't want to receive a sermon for not telling them that someone was coming. Plus, he was too afraid of Ryoma's answer.

"Um… no I'm fine, I can go by myself" said Ryoma which Tezuka didn't hear much due to Ryoma running as fast as he could. When Ryoma was at a safe distance from Tezuka's house, he stopped running and decided to just walk.

He arrived at his house past eight and immediately ran to his room, not bothering to say hello to his family and cousin. Ryoma kept thinking about what had Tezuka said and eventually fell asleep thinking

* * *

**AN**: Okay, chapter 2 is here! This is a little long this time. Hehe. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanx for reading PLEASE **REVIEW, **Onegaishimazu! And I've decided to make my schedule in updating… I'm going to update (Drum roll please) every third week… all thanks to my classmates who kept nagging me to update once a week, originally I planned on updating once after two months. But like I told them I don't have enough time and there are four of us taking turns in using the computer. T_T


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **More than your Captain

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Prince of tennis and its wonderful (and handsome) characters, even if I want to…sobs

**Summary: **Ryoma's life had always been about tennis... That is, until he met one Tezuka Kunimitsu who tries to get his attention and later becomes his lover. But of course, there are still many obstacles heading for the young couple. How will they handle it?

**Warning: **THIS IS A YAOI FIC AND A KUNIMITSU X RYOMA FIC. You have been warned DO NOT READ if you know that this is not what you want… and it's a little too OOC…

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Karupin jumped over Ryoma that resulted to waking him up. He remembered what Tezuka told him last night and shook his head "Buchou must be joking…he must be…" Ryoma glanced at the clock and saw that he was almost late so he hurried to the bathroom and grabbed some toast not realizing that he didn't have his tennis racket, all thanks to his father who, for some reason, wanted to use _his_ racket instead of his old wooden one.

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

When it was time for morning practice, he discovered that he DIDN'T have his racket 'Damn, so that's why it feels so light! Stupid old man, I told him to use his own racket!' and so he finds a way to deal with his problem

"Momo-senpai, do you have an extra racket, I left mine at home" Ryoma asked.

"Nani?! Echizen, you left you're racket? Bakka! Buchou will surely scold you!" Momoshiro chided while giving Echizen a hard punch on the head.

"Ouch! That hurt Momo-senpai, why did you do that for?!" Echizen asked while rubbing his head, hoping that there was no lump.

"You need to get used to that because Ryuzaki-sensei will do that to you because you don't have a tennis racket!" Momoshiro grinned, he was a little evil for taking advantage of this situation just to knock some senses into his kouhai.

"Hmm…Echizen, you left your racket? I'll lend you mine if you want, after all you can't be the prince of tennis without a tennis racket" Fuji Syusuke smiled rather evilly while caressing Ryoma's face with his slim fingers.

Ryoma just glared at him, deciding whether to accept the racket or turn it down.

Fuji gave the racket to Ryoma and leaned down to his ears. "Have fun with it, or if you want you can have it in exchange for a kiss…" Fuji whispered as he flashed his evil smile once more.

Ryoma twiched "No thank you. I think I can borrow from someone else…" he felt the hairs on his arms stand up a little when he saw Fuji's smile. Evil.

"Regular members assemble!" Tezuka's voice was loud enough for everyone in the tennis club to hear. His voice that held authority that it took everyone's attention. "Alright, today we'll be doing singles. Echizen follow me…" Tezuka looked at Ryoma and took off after motioning Ryoma to follow him.

"Here" Tezuka softly said as he stretched his arm to hand Ryoma his lightest racket.

Ryoma looked at Tezuka questionably

"You can borrow it" Tezuka shortly explained, trying his best to avoid the blush that was forming all over his face.

Ryoma didn't notice that though "Hai, Arigato buchou" he bowed before he took the racket Tezuka gave him and joined the rest of the regular members in practice, completely unaware that Fuji Syusuke was listening to every word in their conversation.

'Black mail material' Fuji laughed evilly

Some of the members that realized that Ryoma was using a different racket questioned him, while the others just didn't care.

"Hmm… Echizen-kun, that racket is different to the one you always use. Did you always had that? Ii…data" Inui asked as he scribbled in his green notebook

"Ahh…uhm" Ryoma was trying to find an excuse but the longer he finds one, the more people are gathering all over him asking the same question.

"I lend it to him" Tezuka answered as he noticed the small group of people around Ryoma. He didn't want to see Ryoma suffering from the questioning crowd, when his poor kouhai was obviously having a hard time finding his answer.

"Hmm, so that's why I thought I've seen that racket before" Inui said as he flipped the pages of another one of his notebook backwards "Ah, Yes. Tezuka uses that when he is doing light training… and I believe that that is 63 percent lighter than his regular racket"

Ryoma's eyes widened 'What?! This is already a little heavier than my racket…wow, as expected from buchou'

Tezuka sighed "Alright everyone, back to practice" he said, obviously not wanting to enlarge the mess about him lending his racket to his kouhai, specially if Fuji was making it worse by commenting how cute it was for him to be doing such things. He visibly twitched at that, and only Fuji saw it as Inui was busy writing something again.

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

After practice Fuji stayed in the locker room and waited for Ryoma. Ryoma gave Tezuka back his racket and changed clothes. He was about to leave when Fuji suddenly called him.

"Echizen-kun, I need to talk to you at my house tonight. I think you'll be interested of what I'm going to tell you" Fuji's eyes were open when the words came out.

"Che, can't you say it now Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma didn't feel good about this.

"I can't Echizen-kun, it's too private"

"Che, fine. What time?" Ryoma was a little curious

"5pm"

Ryoma nodded and went home. He wasn't going to do anything in that time anyways… so he might as well agree, besides he was curious of what this 'private' thing that Fuji wanted to discuss with him.

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

That night, Ryoma looked for the address Fuji gave him… "Ohh, is this it?, I never knew that Fuji-sempai lived in a mansion…" Ryoma muttered to himself before he rang the doorbell. The gate opened and the smiling tensai himself appeared before him.

"Welcome Echizen! Please come in." Fuji opened the door big enough for Ryoma to fit in and then gave Ryoma a quick tour to the inside of his house.

"Thank you Fuji-senpai, so what were you going to tell me?" Ryoma looked at Fuji with questioning eyes.

"Let's eat dinner, I'll say it while we're eating" said Fuji with a sadistic smile in his face…

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Ryoma gulped.

"Please follow me…" said Fuji as he escorts Echizen to the dinning room, Echizen saw Fuji's sister walking away from the dinning room.

"Fuji-senpai, why is your sister not eating with us?" asked Echizen

"Ohh… she's already finished with dinner, so she's on her way to her room…" answered Fuji,

"Uhm…by the way, what were you going to tell me again?" asked Echizen. Fuji put down his spoon and fork and cleaned his mouth before talking

"Well, first things first. Echizen-kun, you do know that you can't lie to me, right?

"Uhh…why can't I?"

"Because I know when people are lying to me"

"Che, your weird, Fuji-sempai" Ryoma commented

"Ahahaha, that's so like you Echizen. Tell me, are you seeing someone"

"No"

"Really? Okay, I'll change the question. Has someone proposed to you, yet"

Ryoma twitched "no"

"Echizen, people who lie don't go to heaven. I told you before I can tell if people are lying"

"Che, I'm telling the truth"

Fuji sighed, "I'll get straight to the point. Echizen I know about you and Tezuka."

Ryoma gulped "Wha-what do mean?!" he said trying to escape the notion not looking directly at Fuji's eyes.

"Saa… like I told you, lying is not good for young boys Echizen. You don't want to go to hell, ne? So lets make a deal, I won't tell anyone about your relationship with Tezuka if you go out with me for one day…" Fuji asked whilst smiling, obviously under control of the whole situation.

Ryoma was composed on the outside but he panicked helplessly in the inside 'Oh Shit, How the hell did he find out about that?!' so he had no choice but to agree. "Fine, but I'm only doing this because you blackmailed me!" Ryoma glared

"Saa…this Saturday 9:00am I'll meet you in the park, make sure you're not late" said Fuji with a sadistic smile as he guided Ryoma to the gates.

"Che, bakka Fuji-sempai. Buchou and I aren't going out"

"Hmm, but you like him. Don't you?"

Ryoma growled, "Will you stop asking questions already. I've already agreed with your stupid date!"

Fuji chuckled, "Okay, I'll stop for today. But be ready for tomorrow…Ryoma-kun"

Ryoma twitched again 'tomorrow's going to be hell' he thought.

* * *

**AN**: Alright people… chapter 3! **Please Review**! And, many thanx for the people who reviewed… you are most definitely welcome to review again. Also I am now allowing anonymous reviews… but please don't spam me XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **More than your Captain

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Prince of tennis and its wonderful (and handsome) characters, even if I want to…*sobs

**Summary: **Ryoma's life had always been about tennis... That is, until he met one Tezuka Kunimitsu who tries to get his attention and later becomes his lover. But of course, there are still many obstacles heading for the young couple. How will they handle it?

**Warning: **THIS IS A YAOI FIC AND A KUNIMITSU X RYOMA FIC. You have been warned DO NOT READ if you know that this is not what you want… and it's a little OOC…

* * *

**Chapter 4**

On the day of the planned date, Fuji happily went to Ryoma's house instead of meeting him in the park.

"Fuji-senpai, what are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet at the park?!" Ryoma was almost yelling outside his door, his fingers twitching to shut it in front of the Seigaku genius' face.

"Saa, I was just making sure you weren't late. Now, shall we go?"

Ryoma scowled under his breath…'stupid Fuji-senpai'. Ryoma sighed and stepped out of the door. "Let's get this over with" and they went off for their 'date'.

They ate at Taka-san's sushi restaurant

"Good morning…ohh, Fuji, Echizen-kun welcome" a kind voice welcomed them, it was Taka-san "so…what are the both of you here for?" Taka-san again asked as he was chopping some fish and wrapping them with rice

"We're just going to…." Ryoma was going to answer when suddenly Fuji cut in

"Ohh…we're here on a date...right, Ryoma?" Fuji looked at Ryoma with his evil smile plastered all over his face, daring Ryoma to object.

Ryoma twitched, he had no choice but to say yes… with an audible growl.

Ryoma sat down on the chair just in front of the chief, which was none other than Taka-san himself, since his father was apparently delivering. Fuji sat next to Ryoma, again with a smile on his face, and Ryoma just shrugged it off.

"What'll it be?" Kawamura asked

"Grilled fish please" Ryoma answered.

Kawamura then turned his attention to Fuji…

"Wasabi deluxe please" Fuji smiled

Kawamura sweat dropped, 'figures'

Ryoma winced at the answer of his supposed date… 'he's a monster' he thought. Only a maniac would be able to order a Wasabi Deluxe and then still able to smile. Kawamura nodded and proceeded on making their orders.

Fuji noticed Ryoma starring at him so he looked at him as well. "Hmm… are you beginning to like me now, Echizen?"

"Che, in your dreams" Ryoma mumbled, roling his eyes

Fuji continued on looking, or rather staring at Ryoma with his ever-present smile plastered on his face.

After a while, Ryoma's patience broke and he glared at Fuji

"Could you stop that sempai?"

"Saa…what ever do you mean?"

"That - staring at me like your planning something evil"

"That hurts me Ryoma-kun…"

"Che, whatever"

After eating at Taka-san's sushi restaurant, they continued their so-called date in the mall, where Fuji made Echizen try some women clothes and all that poor Echizen could do was hide his blushing face under his cap. Unknown to them, a certain data man was following them and taking pictures of the two of them…

When the day ended, Fuji walked Echizen home "So did you have fun, my prince?" asked Fuji with his sadistic smile

"NO! How could I _have_ **fun** when you make me try those girly clothes!!" answered Echizen while running towards his house…

"Wait Echizen, don't I get a goodbye kiss?" asked Fuji

"NO!!" answered Ryoma with a loud voice and blushing face as a shut the gate. Damn, how he wished he could shut it in front of Fuji's face.

"What a pity…I'll get a kiss from him next time…Oh, whatever at least Inui saw us and that means Tezuka will know" said Fuji as he smiled and walked or rather skipped away from Echizen's house…

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

The next morning…

Ryoma was having a very pleasant dream about beating his bakka oyaji when a loud voice woke him… it was Momoshiro, Oishi, and Kikumaru,

"Echizen… Oi, Echizen wake up!!" they called out to Echizen. Ryoma scowled while he opened the window and asked what was wrong and why they came to his house so early, disturbing his wonderful dream, he might add. "It's Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-buchou they're having a match in the park now!! Hurry up and get your butt down here!" Momoshiro answered, he obviously wanted to watch the game as soon as possible, and he was just picking up the cause of the game.

'Ohh..no, could it be that Buchou found out about the date?' Ryoma thought to himself as he put on his shirt and jeans and ran towards the gate.

When Echizen arrived at the scene, there it was, the match between Tezuka and Fuji.

"Fuji, What were you doing with Echizen yesterday?" asked Tezuka in his serious face, still unaware that Ryoma was already there, watching.

"Ohh I just want to have fun with him, that's all! Why? Are you jealous, Tezuka? I don't remember you two being together" answered Fuji obviously fanning the flame

'Gah! Bakka Fuji-sempai! What are you doing!?' Ryoma was screaming in his thoughts

And when Tezuka heard what Fuji said, his patience finally snapped and he got mad and actually got serious which resulted to the loss of Fuji, besides the tensai wasn't giving it his all.

"Hahahahaha…Saa......I'm sorry Tezuka, I don't actually have feelings for little Echizen, I only want to find out your real potential in tennis…" says Fuji who laughed out loud. 'He really is too strong, I need to improve' Fuji added in his mind.

After hearing what Fuji said Tezuka just walked away not looking back at the crowds "I will forgive you Fuji, but it's only because you're a friend" Tezuka tilted his head a little bit to address Fuji

When Fuji passed by Echizen he didn't say anything he just continued to walk away as well…

Tezuka went to the changing room and started to take a shower. He needed to let out some steam. When he finished, he saw Ryoma sitting on the chair the changing room provided. He went to his stuffs and packed his things. Just when he was about to leave…

"Wait…Buchou. I-I'm sorry, I only did that because he blackmailed me!" confessed Echizen as he bowed his head low. Tezuka stopped and pushed Echizen to the wall, he really wanted the boy now due to his jealousy. But he is the ever-mature captain who is well known for his patience and self discipline.

"Echizen, It doesn't matter. I will forgive every mistake that you do… because I'm in love with you" Tezuka looked directly in Ryoma's eyes and then he kissed the forehead of Echizen which made Echizen's face really red.

It was a good thing that they were in the changing room so no one saw what Tezuka did, except off course the smiling tensai who also happened to be changing and poked out of the cubicle door when he heard the ruckus.

Again, another mission accomplished.

Tezuka insisted on walking Echizen home, claiming that a boy like him should not wander in the streets alone.

It was a silent walk. They stopped at Echizen's house and before Echizen could enter his gate Tezuka called him, "Echizen, goodnight I'll see you tomorrow…" Tezuka greeted his farewell.

"Hai…goodnight buchou…" answers Echizen while hiding his red colored face under his cap. At least his problems were solved easily, but he would have another problem with his buchou... what would he answer him the next time he confesses.

* * *

**AN**: Yosh! Chapter 4… I know this is short (and cheesy), but I'm sorry I just can't imagine those two (Fuji and Ryoma) together… It always ends up with Ryoma being with Kunimitsu… so I'm really sorry if it was not enough. Please. **Review!!!** Thanx!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **More than your Captain

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Prince of tennis and its wonderful (and handsome) characters, even if I want to…*sobs

**Summary: **Ryoma's life had always been about tennis... That is, until he met one Tezuka Kunimitsu who tries to get his attention and later becomes his lover. But of course, there are still many obstacles heading for the young couple. How will they handle it?

**Warning: **THIS IS A YAOI FIC AND A KUNIMITSU X RYOMA FIC. DO NOT BE MISTAKEN THIS IS NOT A FUJI X RYOMA FIC!! You have been warned DO NOT READ if you know that this is not to your liking… and it's a little OOC…

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5**

Every morning is like this, for a certain green haired boy; Echizen Ryoma was again awakened by Karupin, took a bath and ate breakfast. "Ryoma-kun, today's your special day" said Nanako with her same cheerful face

"Huh? Why is that?" Ryoma asked curiously

"You'll see…" Nanako answered, still with her cheerful smile. But what Ryoma didn't know is that his team members and Nanako planned a surprise birthday party for him.

RING! RING! RING! The doorbell rang three times. Whoever was outside apparently didn't have enough patience.

"I'll get it" Ryoma announced. He was going to give a piece of his mind to whoever was outside their gate, making a ruckus early in the morning.

When he opened the door he was shocked to see his all his team members outside his front door. "Nani? What are you all doing here?" Echizen suspiciously asked after closing his hanging jaw at the surprise visit of his sempai-tachi.

"We're here to pick you up, Ochibi" answered Kikumaru as he enveloped Ryoma in one of his _suffocating _bear hugs

"K-Kikumaru-senpai… can't… breath…" Ryoma gasped out

"Eiji! He's out of breath!" Oishi pulled his doubles partner away from the red faced boy

"Hehe, gomen Oishi, Ochibi's just so cute...kawaii ochibi!" Eiji reasoned

"Ohh, you have guest, come in" acted Nanako. The woman was quite an actress.

After the rest of the regulars went in, they started discussing about the groupings who would go with Ryoma and the ones who would stay and help decorate. Poor Ryoma could only twitch in disbelief of what was happening in front of him. The regulars and his cousin discussed things in front of him as if he wasn't there.

Ryoma sighed. He just had to go along with this, since he didn't want to have a taste of Inui's juice.

So Tezuka, Oishi, Inui, and Kaidoh decided to stay so that they could help Nanako. And before Echizen, Momoshiro, Taka-san, Kikumaru and Fuji leave, Tezuka called Fuji

"Fuji, I don't want you flirting with _my_ Echizen" Tezuka warned Fuji in a low but kind of possessive vioce.

"Saa…don't worry Tezuka, I'll make sure to save some for you…" answered Fuji with his sadistic smile. 'So possessive of Ryoma, aren't we Tezuka' Fuji thought sarcastically.

"Fuji, 40 laps when we get back to practice" Tezuka ordered

Fuji chuckled, "Maa… maa… I was just kidding Tezuka, no need to be angry"

Tezuka was starting to think that maybe he should replace Fuji instead, but the thought of seeing Ryoma's surprised look was better

And so Echizen's group left the house and continued their way to the mall…which was again, the tensai Fuji Syusuke's idea.

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

Meanwhile, at the house, Tezuka hurriedly went to Ryoma's room and sat on the bed of Ryoma and smelled his pillow. "This is truly his pillow, I can smell his citrus scent in it" when suddenly the blanket moved and meowed. Tezuka almost jumped at the moving (and meowing) blanket. So Tezuka pulled the blanket and saw Ryoma's cat Karupin. He was quite startled by the sudden want of attention of the cat, so he decided to stroke the fur of the Himalayan cat. He wanted to stay in Ryoma's room for a little more time but unfortunately…

"Tezuka-san, would you mind helping a little down here..." said Nanako

"I'll be right there…" answered Tezuka as he stood from the bed leaving the slumbering cat on it and closing the door behind before proceeding downstairs to give a helping hand.

They began decorating the house with banners and ballons, Nanako and Tezuka also baked the cake… Off course the perfect buchou was best at everything. They also prepared games, and foods were arranged neatly, all thanks to the mother hen of Seigaku.

"Ohh, look Tezuka-kun the cake came out perfect!" Nanako cheered

Tezuka nodded 'Off course, everything for Ryoma' he thought

"Okay…the sushi's are in this section and the drinks are here… good they're all in the right place" Oishi said as he arranged the punch neatly

"Kaidoh, the left side of the banner is 3.2 % lower. Please fix it"

"Hai, sempai" Kaidoh reposted the banner

After a few more hours…

"minna-san, good job we're finish, now all we have to do is wait for Echizen and the others to come" Tezuka announced

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

Echizen and the others decided to eat at Taka-san's restaurant since it was quite close to the mall and Kawamura agreed.

"Open wide Echizen" says Fuji while putting sushi on Echizen's mouth

"Fuji-senpai, I'm old enough to eat by myself you know…"scowled Echizen as he glared at Fuji.

"Ohh, come on Ryoma-kun. Just open your mouth" Fuji smiled placing the sushi in front of Ryoma's mouth

"Yadda, and who told you that you could call me by my first name!" Ryoma glared some more

Fuji pretended to sigh "Ryoma-kun if you don't eat, I'm telling this to Tezuka and he might get angry and make you run laps"

That somehow did it.

"Che, whatever. But I'm eating by myself"

Fuji sighed, guess he won't be able to make Tezuka furious and jealous "fine"

After eating they proceed to the karaoke house.

"Whoa, that sure was a lot of fun. Ne, Echizen?" asked Momoshiro as he happily walked down the road

"The only thing that I hated was when Fuji-senpai forced me to do a duet love song with him!" said Ryoma 'and I was the one to sing the girl part! For God's sakes!' he added in his thought.

"ohh, come on, you know you love it!" says Fuji and they continued their way to Ryoma's house…

"Bakka Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma scowled, he really cursed his senpai.

When they entered, they saw that the lights were closed and suddenly…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY…ECHIZEN!"

Ryoma blinked… and he blinked some more… observing the decorations and the foods on the table

"uhh…thanks guys, but my birthday is not in a few more months…" says Echizen 'Jeez, my birthday is a day before Christmas, WHO WOULD FORGET THAT?!' but eventually, the continued the party…

That night Echizen went to the balcony to find his cat. It was there alright, but apparently it was sleeping so Ryoma decided to sit next to it and pat it's fur. The cat seemed to want more so it sat on Ryoma's lap, wanting more of its master's rub.

But what he didn't know was that Tezuka followed him and went behind him. "Echizen, are you having fun?" asked Tezuka

Ryoma was obviously startled "Hai! Thanks Buchou" answered Ryoma with his cute smile…

Tezuka turned red and said, "Echizen I have another gift for you" he grabbed Echizen's hand and slid a black colored wristband with a letter R on it.

"Buchou, thank you…"

"Advanced Happy birthday… Ryoma" Tezuka was a little nervous about calling Echizen by his first name, but apparently the younger boy didn't mind at all. They just smiled at each other as they sat together looking at the sky.

This is enough for Tezuka, even if he wasn't the boy's boyfriend - he just wants to be with him... that's all he wished for.

* * *

**AN:** Okay guys, chapter 5!! Please tell me your comments about this chapter. For those who reviewed me, I thank you from the bottom of my heart; please don't hesitate to leave a review again. THANK YOU!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Prince of tennis and its wonderful (and handsome) characters, even if I want to…sobs

**Summary: **Ryoma's life had always been about tennis... That is, until he met one Tezuka Kunimitsu who tries to get his attention and later becomes his lover. But of course, there are still many obstacles heading for the young couple. How will they handle it?

**Warning: **This is a YAOI fic and a KUNIMITSU X RYOMA FIC. You have been warned DO NOT READ if you know that this is not to your liking… it's a little OOC… and its obviously an AU (alternate universe)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

After all the festivities, it was back to practice again. The team went on a special training in the mountains.

"Ok, we'll be splitting the regulars in pairs. The pairs are: Echizen and Momoshiro, Tezuka and Fuji, Inui and Kaidoh, Kikumaru and Oishi. Inui will explain the rest." Unfortunately, Taka-san couldn't come, he called in the day before said that his father will need him in the restaurant, some birthday party for a rich person.

"The objective of this is to improve the team's doubles, also I've prepared a special handcuffs that has stretchable rope to allow you to move anywhere you want but beware, it has locks in the end that if you try unlocking it with the wrong key it will give out my special Inui juice!" explained Inui as he distributes the handcuffs to each pair.

The regulars put on the handcuffs, and started testing them…

"Ne, Echizen, you wanna try the lock?" Momoshiro asked, pulling the rope.

"Che, I don't wanna get in trouble Momo-sempai" Ryoma crossed his arms around his chest

"Come on, I'm sure you wanna get off of these" Momoshiro was now trying some fallen branch of a tree on the lock

Ryoma turned around, ignoring his partner.

"Yes! It's open!" Momoshiro yelled in victory.

Ryoma immediately ran to Momoshiro only to get splashed by Inui's juice.

"Yuck! Bakka Momo-sempai. Inui-sempai already said that something evil's coming out if you try opening it with the wrong key…and that isn't even a key!" Ryoma yelled as cleaned his face full of Inui Juice.

"Look who's talking, you obviously wanted these off as well, and you practically ran here when I said I opened it" Momoshiro retorted.

"Che, Don't put the blame on me Momo-sempai" The two continued arguing

"Mou… Oishi, I don't wanna open this anymore. Look what happened to Momo and Ochibi" Eiji said as he stopped playing with the extendable rope on the handcuffs.

Oishi nodded and sweatdropped

"Fshhhh, bakka"

"What did you say Mamushi?!"

"Fshhhh, I said you're bakka Momoshiro!"

"Why you-"

"Momoshiro, Kaidoh. 20 laps!" Tezuka commanded. He was disappointed that his partner wasn't Ryoma so he kinda let it out on Momoshiro and Kaidoh

"Hai! Buchou"

Fuji chuckled "Saa…don't pour it all out on them Tezuka, remember Echizen's also running in there"

Tezuka stopped his tracks 'Oh yeah…' "Momoshiro, Kaidoh. Reduce the laps to 10 and make that 40 push ups"

The two juniors stopped on their tracks and looked at their captain "Eh?!"

"Inui and Echizen aren't the ones whose supposed to be punished" Tezuka explained

"Oh? Are you sure it's not Echizen only?" Fuji murmured

"Hmm? Did you say something, Fuji?" Tezuka looked dangerously at his partner.

"Saa... nothing"

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

That night, Tezuka couldn't sleep because he was thinking of what Momoshiro would do to Echizen. He knew how beautiful Ryoma sleeps and he knew how arousing it was. He kept sitting up and thinking if you should go to _their_ tent or lay back down and sleep. He kept waking up due to his dreams of Momoshiro doing _something_ to Echizen. When he was about to get out of tent…

"Tezuka, you should go to sleep or else you will be very tired when practice starts tomorrow." Said Fuji. Since Fuji was his partner Fuji could feel the string in the handcuff pulling and pushing every time Tezuka sits up and lies back down again.

"I know, but I can't stop thinking of what will happen to..."

"Echizen and Momoshiro? Don't worry I think Echizen knows what will happen if he does something you wouldn't like" Fuji reasured.

"Yes…you're right. I can trust Echizen and Momoshiro…" agreed Tezuka as he grabbed his blanket, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

Meanwhile, in Echizen and Momoshiro's tent the candle was still on…

"Momo-senpai, please blow the candle, we still have lots to do tomorrow!" begged Echizen as he cutely rubbed his drowsy eyes

"I know, but I can't sleep when the lights aren't on. Can you just wait till I fall asleep?" asked Momoshiro while scratching the back of his head.

"I don't believe you senpai, you mean to tell me that you sleep with your lights on?!" Ryoma was bewildered.

"Well…yes." Momoshiro answered truthfully.

"Momo-senpai, if you don't blow out that candle right now, I'll tell everyone that you can't sleep with lights closed!" Ryoma dared, so Momoshiro had no choice but to blow the candle... and somehow, was also able to sleep.

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

The next morning, everyone started by jugging in pairs, followed by the match between doubles.

First match, Echizen and Momoshiro vs. Tezuka and Fuji.

Begin!

Echizen and Momoshiro kept bumping to each other while Tezuka and Fuji played as if they were only one person. As a result, Tezuka and Fuji's team won. But Tezuka still wished he was Ryoma's partner, he could bump to Echizen as many times he could, he would love that…

After the match, Tezuka approached Ryoma.

"You were great but I think it would be better if we were partners."

"Che, Momo-senpai is so stupid and everyone knows we don't make a good doubles team!"

Tezuka nodded

The next match was between Kikumaru and Oishi vs. Inui and Kaidoh and off course, Oishi's team won. The last match was the final, Tezuka, Fuji vs. the golden pair. No matter how good of a singles player Tezuka and Fuji were, they were no match against coordination of the golden pair, of course. And Tezuka wasn't able to use his Tezuka-zone, not with a doubles partner…because that would mean being unfair, and as captain it's his responsibility to be fair.

Later that night, Ryuzaki-sensei asked them to pack up their things because they were leaving early tomorrow, the whole team complied.

In the bus, Momoshiro and Ryoma happen to fell asleep together (due to the lack of sleep and the fight for the turn the candle lights off match) so Tezuka got really jealous and found a way to wake up the two.

"You two shouldn't be sleeping! Or heads will hurt" The two immediately woke up from Tezuka's startling voice which caused the other members of the team to laugh.

* * *

**AN**: Hello Minna-san! I know this came in earlier than expected but after my examinations I needed to let out some stress mainly because I failed in my math examination and that was the ONLY exam I failed. The teacher was quite strict and the rule says that if I didn't have any correct answer/s in any part of the test than that's an automatic deduction of ten points…and I'm practically cramming now…hayz…I needed a break both from my studies and from my school's co curricular activities, I am writing in our school's newspaper club, so it was really an exhausting week for me, plus I think I have a cold… but I wanted to give the readers a break too so I posted this earlier… Now, please enjoy the sixth chapter of More Than Your Captain…don't forget to leave your review!

Okay, I wasn't able to double check this so PLEASE bare with my mistakes. If you have any questions or clarifications, you are free to ask me about it, don't worry I won't hurt you. LOL XP And last but not the least… **REVIEW PLEASE**!! Ty very much! XD


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **_**As you can see there are no more information about the title and everything. I feel it unnecessary and I've posted those stuffs for the past 6 chapters so I hope you guys don't mind, besides they can also be found on the next chapters =) . If you want those stuffs for verification of the title, disclaimer etc, feel free to look back at the past chapters. And I would like to apologize for the very late update, everyone. I assure you that I have a valid reason for being late in this chapter. First I was sick for one week, second, I was very busy with all the activities I had in our school for two weeks. And third, my parents got angry at me for seeing my grade in math…yeah, and I was doing pretty good in hiding them, but my goddamn sister had to show them! Damn them. Yeah, that about sums up my whole month. Anyway, now that that's over, I bring you the last chapter. I am pretty sure you guys would love this, this is my payment for being late – I made it extra fluffy. XD Hope you guys enjoy!  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Saturday came again as Tezuka decided to go out for a walk, and for some reason, he ended up at Ryoma's house. So he decided to pay his kouhai a visit. He was about to ring the doorbell when Nanako suddenly came out. Somehow, he got the feeling that this happened before…

"Ara…Tezuka-san good timing, I just forgot that we were going to do a group project today. So… could you take care of Ryoma for me, please?" she asked with pleading face.

"Of course" he curtly answered; he couldn't help but smile inwardly. Luck was with him today.

He went inside and went to find the person he loved and was going to baby-sit today. He was actually excited of the thought that he could spend the day with the person he liked. The said person was found on the couch watching tv.

"Ne, Nanako-chan. Could you get me a can of Ponta in the refrigerator before you go?" Ryoma asked, obviously not aware that he was talking to the wrong person.

Tezuka complied without saying anything, heading to the refrigerator and handing Ryoma the grape juice without a word.

"Domo" thanked Ryoma. He then looked at the person who gave him his ponta and his eyes widened. "Buchou!" he stood up and mouth opened and not believing _who_ was in front of him, in his living room.

"Echizen, Meino-san asked me to take care of you."

"Eh?! Che, I'm old enough to take care of myself" he muttered and made his way upstairs stomping his feet in each step he took in the staircase.

'Cute'. Tezuka didn't respond, instead he went to the kitchens to start making dinner.

After a few minutes…

"Echizen, time to eat" Tezuka called to Ryoma. Ryoma was upstairs - in his room, while Tezuka was preparing the dishes downstairs.

When Ryoma went down to eat, what he saw made his jaw fall, for in front of him is a Tezuka Kunimitsu IN AN APRON! "…B-Buchou, what are you wearing?" Ryoma sweat dropped.

"The apron is one of the safety measures in cooking…Why? Do I look bad in it?" Tezuka asked, suddenly self-conscious

"No, you look ..." Rypma couldn't put to words the look of his captain. 'What should I say?! That he looked like my mother!?' Ryoma continued to fidget and finally "...YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" He quickly clamped his palm over his mouth. He couldnt think strait because Tezuka was waiting for his answer, and now he called his captain beautiful! 'Oh Shit! Now I've done it!'

Tezuka just stared.... and stared... and stared some more... and after a whole minute of staring and intense silence. Tezuka nodded, took of his apron, and gestured Ryoma to sit in the dinning table where dinner's already served.

And so they began to eat together

Dinner was eaten in silence as both boys enjoyed their meal. Still, frequent shy looks on each other occurred.

"Echizen, you have something in your face." Tezuka noticed as he grabbed a piece of cloth wiped out the dirt in near Ryoma's lips.

Ryoma blinked and unconsciously placed his hand near his lips to see if there were still any dirt, and then he nodded his thanks to his captain.

After a few more minutes, the two boys finished their meal. And when Tezuka was putting the dishes in the sink, Ryoma (feeling a little bit embarrassed that his captain was cleaning dishes for him) offered his hand for help still Tezuka insisted that he should go upstairs and study. Ryoma obeyed, he IS his captain.

When Tezuka finished washing, he went to Echizen's room and found Ryoma doing his homework.

"Che. Why can't I get it right?!" Ryoma banged his fist against his study table before he notice that someone else was in the room.

"Echizen. May I help you…" Tezuka offered as he grabbed a chair and began teaching Ryoma.

Ryoma couldn't move a muscle when Tezuka was teaching him; he couldn't even concentrate on it fully.

"Echizen, do you understand it?" Tezuka asked as he looked into Ryoma's eyes. He can't just teach someone if that someone doesn't understand... he'd had to teach it again.

And of course, Ryoma knew that.

"Uhm… yes?" answered Ryoma as he blushes. 'Hell no! How could I if you're so close to me! How can I if I can smell your lavender scent?! IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!!'

"Echizen, I need to ask you something…" Tezuka asked seriously, still looking directly into Ryoma's golden eyes.

"Hm? What is it?" Ryoma returned the look and stared into Tezuka's deep brown eyes.

"Do you love Momoshiro?"

Well, that was unpredictable. He never really expected the great Tezuka Kunimitsu to ask something so... personal.

Disgust was written all over Ryoma's face, "NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Ryoma yelled.

Tezuka could only smile at Ryoma's answer.

And in Ryoma's part, he had _never_ seen the captain smile _ever_ before, so the sight of his captain smiling made him smile as well.

"Echizen, do you know how beautiful you are right now?" Tezuka's hands were now tracing Ryoma's cheeks, his fingertips leaving a tingling sensation through Ryoma's body.

That statement snapped Ryoma from smiling and was forced to look somewhere else to hide the blush in his face.

"I... really want to kiss you right now" Tezuka continued as he caressed Ryoma's face with his hand and brushed Ryoma lips with his thumb. And even though he was doing that, he was still expressionless, though there was a hint of passion in his eyes.

"What?! Are you out of your mind Buchou?!" exclaimed Ryoma as he bratly turned his face away from Tezuka's face but Tezuka directed Ryoma's lips to his and they kissed. But since Tezuka didn't know if Ryoma would like it or not, he immediately pulled out resulting it to a chaste kiss.

After Tezuka and Ryoma's lips separated, Ryoma blushed like tomatoes 'OH MY GOD, THAT WAS SO GOOD. I never knew Buchou's lips were so soft and that he tastes like mint. I think I can get used to this'. Ryoma then mentally composed himself, he needed to return to being bratty again, otherwise it wouldn't be him, "mada mada Dane", Ryoma smirked.

Tezuka replied "oh, so you want more…" and before Ryoma could say yes Tezuka immediately kissed him. The second kiss was more passionate and Ryoma could feel Tezuka's tongue begging for entrance so he opened his mouth. Tongues battled in the second kiss and Ryoma found the second kiss longer, way longer that Ryoma almost died of suffocation.

And just when Tezuka was about to take off Ryoma's clothes footsteps were heard from outside so they separated there mouths from each other and continued studying (fakingly) when the door opened and appeared Nanako.

"I'm back! Thanks for taking care of Ryoma, I was wondering why there were no one downstairs then I thought that maybe Tezuka's teaching Ryoma and here you two are…studying!"

The two boys winced at the last word.

When Nanako left, the two avoided each other's gaze. It was Tezuka who broke the silence first.

"So, does that make you mine now?" Tezuka asked as he looked at Ryoma, smirking a little.

Ryoma returned the smirk. "Not really, just your boyfriend"

"The same" smiled Tezuka as he pulled Ryoma for another kiss

The two talked together while finishing Ryoma's homework. It was there that Kunimitsu found out that Ryoma wanted him as well. He was really happy; this was his best day ever. In the middle of their discussion, Kunimitsu's phone rang.

"Okaa-san. I'm at a _friend's_ house. Hai. I'll be there" then Tezuka put down the phone and looked at Ryoma

"I need to go, my parents are expecting me home by 11" Kunimitsu said with sadness written all over his face

Ryoma pouted, "Can't you stay?"

Kunimitsu smiled, "I really love to but my parents need me at home. Some other time then?"

"Che, fine" Ryoma huffed.

'Ryoma looks so cute when he pouts' Kunimitsu thought, so he leaned down and kissed Ryoma before saying goodbye and leaving.

On the way through the gate, Kunimitsu heard the windows opened and looked up. He saw his boyfriend smiling at him and he could only smile back.

"Good night Kunimitsu, and thanks for everything!" Ryoma waved

Kunimitsu smiled, when they were talking a while ago, they agreed upon calling each other with their first name, but only if they were alone. "Aa. Your welcome, good night, Ryoma"

Ryoma closed the window and Kunimitsu went on his way, knowing that they would see each other in practice the next day.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, here's the seventh chapter


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **More than your Captain

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Prince of tennis and its wonderful (and handsome) characters, even if I want to…sobs

**Summary: **Ryoma's life had always been about tennis... That is, until he met one Tezuka Kunimitsu who tries to get his attention and later becomes his lover. But of course, there are still many obstacles heading for the young couple. How will they handle it?

**Warning: **This is a YAOI fic and a KUNIMITSU X RYOMA FIC. You have been warned DO NOT READ if you know that this is not to your liking… it's a little OOC…

**AN: Originally, There wasn't going to be a chapter 8, but due to the reviewers… well, you know how it goes…so here it is… CHAPTER 8! **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Ryoma groaned as he hid himself under the sheets of his bed. His cat was now practically yelling from beneath the sheets, trying to wake his master up.

"5 more minutes, Karupin…" he begged and fisted his bed sheet in an attempt to stop the cat.

But Karupin was smart, he knew that his master wouldn't wake up after 5 minutes like he said so, thus he continued to meow in his master's ear.

Ryoma's eyes sleepily opened, he had no choice but get up. He knew he wouldn't hear the end of it with his cat. He put on his uniform and dragged his bag downstairs.

"Ohayou" he greeted whilst slightly yawning.

"Ohayou, Ryoma-kun" Nanako returned the greeting while serving breakfast and milk to Ryoma and Karupin.

"Where's kaa-san" It didnt came out much of a question but sentence said it all.

"She's already in work and Oji-san's in the temple"

"Che, who said I was asking for that baka Oyaji" said Ryoma as he flipped the pages of his math notebook

Nanako just smiled "Studying math?"

"Yeah, I need to memorize all the formulas for today's test" Ryoma answered as he chomps his toast. Ryoma hated American breakfast, he kept saying that he wanted Japanese but the people in his house don't seem to hear him.

He finished his food and ran towards the door, he was going to be late again if he didn't hurry up. He saw Momoshiro passing by his house and ran to him

"Ne, Momo-sempai. Give me a ride" he said running next to the bike-ridding boy

Momoshiro grinned, "...Yadda…" he said imitating his kouhai's famous and bratty words as he sped off to school.

Ryoma twitched irritatingly.

When Ryoma arrived to school, he immediately sprinted to the locker room, though he stopped on his tracks when he saw someone. That someone was none other than his captain and boyfriend, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Ohayou buchou" Ryoma bowed. He smiled inwardly, he and Kunimitsu had been together since last week when they were in his room with their first kiss.

Tezuka nodded "Ohayou"

Though they promised to call each other with their first names, there was an exception… when they're in public, of course.

"Echizen, 10 laps for being late" Tezuka ordered. Even though they're dating now, he was sure that he wouldn't practice favoritism, and besides this was a good example to Ryoma, whom he planned on making the captain when he's gone. That thought made him a little sad, he would be going to Seigaku senior high next year but the thought of not seeing Ryoma everyday hurt him.

"Uisu" Ryoma nodded his usual 'yes'.

Ryoma's answer made Tezuka return to reality from his sad illusion. He promised himself that he would love Ryoma with everything he's got.

Ryoma went to his locker and started taking off his uniform and changing to his sports wear. When he was done, he turned around and could no longer find his boyfriend/captain, so he proceeded to run his laps.

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

When they were finished, he went back to his classroom and sat down, it was only a few minutes of peace and silence when a group of people suddenly came to him. And of course the crowd consisted of his 5 undying fans, or should he say 4 undying fans and 1 Horio.

"Horay! Ryoma-sama! You're so awesome a while ago!" Tomoka yelled in his ear causing a halt to Ryoma's daydreaming about Tezuka. Ryoma swore under his breath, why did he had to have such a noisy number 1 fan.

"Yeah, Ryoma-kun was so amazing back there when he fought against Arai-sempai" Kachiro said in an inspired tone.

"Nah! I could've beaten Arai-sempai easily. After all, I am Horio with three years of tennis experience!" Horio boasted with his irritating shreek.

"You couldn't even win against us" Katsuo and Kachiro commented

Horio blushed. "Eto... I was not serious during our game, if I were… I could even beat Echizen-kun or Fuji-sempai, or maybe even Tezuka-buchou"

And that was it.

That was what snapped Ryoma's patience. Horio could insult everyone or anyone… all except for Kunimitsu, and maybe even his cat, and this is where he draws the line "Ne, you're all noisy, could you go back to your seats now, the teacher has been inside the room for a minute now."

The group looked in front and there was the teacher indeed. Apparently, they were the only one talking and the whole class as well as the teacher were just listening. They all blushed and went back to their respective seats.

Ryoma swore under his breath, did the damn English teacher had to be so evil? Can't he see that he was busy thinking about Kunimitsu?! After the first subject, which was science, that also happens to be his favorite subject, was none other than English his most un-favorite subject, for he was always so bored and he couldn't help but daydream about Kunimitsu…and then, that stupid teacher calls him to translate a paragraph in a book. Seriously, wasn't the teacher supposed to be the one translating those? The teacher couldn't even pronounce 'one-hundred thirty four thousand' clearly!

When classes were over, Ryoma immediately ran to the courts. He was excited for the practice, or rather he was excited for the practice to finish, because after practice means free time, and free time means a date with Kunimitsu and of course every date meant a match with his boyfriend. This was the schedule for their regular date, and he would always look forward to every one of them.

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

Ryoma started by running laps with the other regulars. When there was an opportunity, he would always run side by side with Kunimitsu, but he was in a good mood today because he would finally get to date Kunimitsu. They didn't had the chance to date every Monday to Thursday because there would be classes the following day so the only time they get to be together for a date was Friday.

"Heh, Mada mada dane, sempais" Ryoma smirked as he overtook all of his sempais, normally he would run next to Kunimitsu, but he was in a good mood today due to their date after practice.

"Nya… Ochibi's so active again today. He's been like that since last Friday…I wonder why?" Kikumaru whined curiosly.

The person next to him, which was none other than the tensai, Fuji Syusuke, was grinning ever so evilly "Saa… I wonder too…" he said as he shot pointed looks towards a certain glasses-wearing captain.

The said captain remained calm and composed on the outside while running… well, that's what it seemed on the outside but he was twitching madly in the inside. 'Fuji, I'll see to it that you'll run laps till sundown! …Oh well, at least I get to be with Ryoma after practice. But the thought of Ryoma getting excited over our date really makes me happy' and a small, almost unnoticed, smile spread over the captain's face.

The person running next to him though, happens to be the most observant person in the club

"Ii… data…" the person murmured

* * *

**AN (again): **Okay this is the end for Chapter 8… I know what you people are thinking; I'm so evil to leave their date for the next chapter. But don't worry, I promise you the next one will satisfy your minds (I hope) XD again for the eighth time REVIEW!! THANK YOU!!

**Announcement: **There would be a mini drama next chapter so stay tuned!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **More than your Captain

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Prince of tennis and its wonderful (and handsome) characters, even if I want to…sobs

**Summary: **Ryoma's life had always been about tennis... That is, until he met one Tezuka Kunimitsu who tries to get his attention and later becomes his lover. But of course, there are still many obstacles heading for the young couple. How will they handle it?

**Warning **This is a YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI fic and a KUNIMITSU X RYOMA FIC. You have been warned DO NOT READ if you know that this is not to your liking… it's a little too OOC…

**AN: **Also, if you haven't notice, the summary has changed because Ryoma wouldn't obviously play hard to get if he and Kunimitsu would be dating now…lol. This chapter contains fluff overload so please dont flame me for the ooc-ness, just wanted to let out all the stress I have these past few months and somehow, all of them stress converts to tezuryo fluff...O.o Anywayz, I bring you…(drum roll)… CHAPTER 9!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

After a few games with his sempais, and beating them mercilessly… he finished the practice by running another 10 laps. It was a tradition in Seigaku to run laps before and after each practice. All of his sempais wondered why their green-haired prodigy was so active today… well, all except for a certain tensai and the cause of the activeness himself, none other than Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of Seishun Galuen's boys tennis club.

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

Ryoma hurriedly went to the locker room to take a shower and change. Once he was done, he immediately ran to the place that he and Kunimitsu always went.

It was a very private place full of trees and bushes. When he arrived, of course Kunimitsu was not yet there, he was the ever-stoic and responsible captain of their tennis club, and captains were suppose to stay and lock the door to the club room and do other suffs with Ryuzaki-sensei.

So Ryoma decided to have a little practice, he wanted to be in his best condition when he plays against Kunimitsu. Ryoma grabbed his racket and started hitting the yellow-greenish ball against the wall.

After a few minutes, he finally got tired, he hit the ball as hard as he could one last time and caught it with his other hand.

He sighed, "What's taking Kunimitsu so long? Where is he?" He muttered to himself.

Then he felt someone enveloping their arms around him from behind. The person's arms were now around his chest.

"Sorry I took so long, I was too busy watching you practice" the person whispered in his ear.

Ryoma could feel the blood across his face, "Che, you didn't have to do that. Do you know how boring it is to play against a wall?" Ryoma then turned around and smiled at the person "Kunimitsu" He began to wrap his arms around Tezuka's neck and kissed him lightly "Now then, can we please have our match now?"

Tezuka smiled, "If you wish" after his reply he gently leaned down and returned the kiss

The two went to their own side of the court.

"You can serve, Ryoma"

Ryoma nodded and began to serve…and so starts their match.

The game was magnificent that if people would pass by and see, they would probably be flabbergasted by the play of the two.

Tezuka was still far too good for Ryoma so he won with a score of 6 games to 4.

"Che, I'm still too weak" Ryoma groaned as both players approached the net.

"No your not, you're more than enough for me" Tezuka comforted. His boyfriend was so cute when he pouts like that.

"Whatever" Ryoma grimaced before he turns around and walk away unfortunately before he could even take a step, he was suddenly pulled back and was greeted by Tezuka's lips.

It was a good thirty seconds of tongue battling before the two pulled out, Ryoma was still panting quite a bit because of the game and Tezuka wouldn't want his boyfriend to die of suffocation.

Ryoma sighed, "Seriously Kunimitsu, why are your kisses so unpredictable?" There was a faint hue of pink tracing the features of Ryoma's face

Tezuka gave a single laugh and answered "Why? Don't you like them? Do you want me to never kiss you again?" He raised an eyebrow

Ryoma smirked, "Oh, can you?"

Tezuka pulled him to another long and passionate kiss.

When he pulled out, "No" he breathed on Ryoma's lips.

Ryoma grinned, he loves it when he wins. "Well, that's your answer"

Tezuka smiled again and grabbed Ryoma's hand and walked towards the bench for a change of clothes.

When both were done, the two headed off to a restaurant for dinner since they were both hungry from the match.

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

When the two entered an Italian restaurant, Tezuka had a word with the restaurant's manager for a while and then returned to him "Come, our table's this way" he took Ryoma's hand and followed the manager.

When the two boyfriends were able to sit down, Ryoma noted that that part of the place was quite private because there were fake bushes and plants all over the place and a wall next to them. The manager smiled to the both of them and said that someone would assist them in a minute, and then she left after Tezuka's nod as approval.

Ryoma wondered how his boyfriend knew the woman and raised an eyebrow towards Kunimitsu.

Kunimitsu saw it and knew what he meant. "That woman used to be my neighbor, I also called her my aunt back then, even though none of my parents were related to her" He explained

"Che, so that's why she kept smiling at you and even hugged you when we entered the restaurant" Ryoma shrugged

Tezuka smiled, "You don't need to be jealous, she's already married-" but before he could continue, he was cut off by a blushing Ryoma

"Wh – Who said I was jealous?!" Ryoma almost yelled

Tezuka inwardly smirked but had an amused look across his face "Alright. I'm sorry, I was only kidding" Tezuka relented

Ryoma just turned his head away, "Che"

Within seconds, their waiter came saying, "Good evening sirs, I'm your waiter for today. How may I help you?"

Tezuka nodded, "Aa, we would like to order now please" Tezuka returned the politeness

The waiter immediately handed each of them the menu and patiently waited for their orders.

Tezuka let Ryoma order first. "Okay… let's see. I want your spaghetti with white sauce and fries. As for my drink… Do you have Ponta?"

"No, sir I'm sorry" Was the polite denial

"Alright, coke will do."

The waiter wrote Ryoma's order and turned his gaze at Tezuka

Tezuka nodded at Ryoma for his choice of food, "I'll be having pasta, your on-the-house special 'all-green salad' and pizza. For my beverage, green tea would do, please"

The waiter repeated their orders for verification and left.

The two were alone again.

"How does an Italian restaurant have such thing as 'green tea' and no Ponta?" Ryoma asked, feeling doubtful of his boyfriend's choice of restaurant.

"Well, although this is an Italian restaurant, we are still in Japan and the restaurant owner probably knew that tea was a natural drink in Japan unlike Ponta"

"Oh… I see"

"So how were your classes?" Tezuka asked

"Che, everything's so boring, especially English. That baka English teacher kept calling me to translate!" Ryoma relented with a frown from remembering his day.

Tezuka sighed. He was pretty sure what Ryoma was doing in his English class that made the teacher call for him. "Ryoma, what were you doing while the teacher was explaining" Tezuka asked in a I-know-what-you-were-doing-tone.

Ryoma snorted, "Che, nothing"

Tezuka glared. "Ryoma"

"Fine, I was thinking!"

"About?"

"Nothing"

Tezuka glared yet again, but this time with a single eyebrow rising.

Ryoma sighed, "If you really want to know… I was thinking about you. There, you happy?"

Tezuka was amused, he expected that Ryoma wasn't paying attention because the freshman was sleeping or something. But to not pay attention with the discussion for the reason that he was thinking of him… that was something else.

Tezuka sighed, he couldn't do much about that, as much as he wants Ryoma to focus on his studies, it also makes him happy that Ryoma was thinking of him. Now Tezuka is having a hard time thinking, should he tell Ryoma to concentrate on his studies or should he just let Ryoma daydream about him…because that's exactly what he does in his free time.

Before Tezuka could give his answer though, the waiter arrived and delivered their order.

The two ate in silence. When they were finished, Tezuka paid for the bill and left the restaurant after saying goodbye to the restaurant manager.

The two walked home in silence, not touching each other. How could they, if they were both left-handed and had their bags of their left shoulder? When the two were getting closer to Ryoma's house, just a few blocks away...

"Well, here's my house" Ryoma looked at Tezuka.

Tezuka nodded, "Aa, Goodnight Ryoma" Tezuka smiled

Ryoma smiled back at Tezuka "Bye, see you tomorrow" Ryoma was about to open the gate leading to his front door, when suddenly Tezuka pulled him to a chaste kiss. Ryoma felt Tezuka's tongue asking for entrance but before he could open his mouth…

"AHHHHH! Se-seishonen…HOW COULD YOU?!"

The two pulled back and looked at he person standing in the gate, mouth open and cat next to him just staring at his master and the suspicious person next to him.

* * *

**Mini Drama**

**Echizen**: Gah!! You're so evil authoress! How could you leave a cliffhanger like that?!

**Tezu/Authoress**: Ehehe (grins) I just like the thrill…

**Tezuka**: (glares with a look saying 'I'm gonna kill you!')

**Authoress**: Please don't get angry at me…you know I only want the best for you Kunimitsu

**Echizen**: Che, If you want the best for him, then why did let us get caught kissing?!

**Tezu**: (evil grin) So that I can make you suffer…

**Echizen**: (sweatdops.) I have a feeling I won't like the next chapter

**Tezuka**: (Hugs _his_ Ryoma) Don't worry I'll be there with you… will do this together. (leans forward to kiss _his_ Ryoma)

**Tezu**: (Places a hand separating the two before they kiss) Okay…the two of you…don't go lovey-dovey in front of me.

**Echizen**: Che, you're just jealous because I get to have Kunimitsu in this story…

**Tezu**: (Pops vein) Ryoma, do you want me to make you suffer eve more…?

**Echizen**: (Eyes widen and falls on his knees) I'm sorry!! I'll never insult you again almighty authoress!!

**Tezuka**: (sweatdrops and sighs) The authoress has just no mercy towards characters…

**Tezu/Authoress**: Well, that's all for the mini drama… I hope you guys review. Your reviews really make my day, and it even inspires me to create another chapter. So please, keep it coming.

**Echizen**: Stay tuned for the next chapter… I heard Oyaji's really mad (looks at the authoress.) Is it true?

**Authoress**: (shots evil grin at Echizen) Dunno…

**Tezuka**: (sighs) Well. The only way to find out is to read the next chapter…Again, don't forget to review

**Authoress**: Oh, yeah. I made changes in the first chapter but you won't notice it so much. I just want to inform you readers out there! Please check it out. And for my readers who read from the very beginning and reviewed, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. (bows head) Please keep leaving your reviews and I assure you, this will be longer. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: More than your Captain

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Prince of tennis and its wonderful (and handsome) characters, even if I want to…*sobs

**Summary**: Ryoma's life had always been about tennis... That is, until he met one Tezuka Kunimitsu who tries to get his attention and later becomes his lover. But of course, there are still many obstacles heading for the young couple. How will they handle it?

**Warning**: This is a YAOI fic and a KUNIMITSU X RYOMA FIC. You have been warned DO NOT READ if you know that this is not to your liking… it's a little OOC…

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Four pairs of eyes continued to stare at each other as the clock continued to tick. Two people sat on each couch, Nanjiroh and Rinko sitting on one, and Ryoma and Kunimitsu sitting on another.

Ryoma and Rinko both sighed as they looked at their lovers. The said lovers were starring at each other as if they wanted to start an argument.

Nanjiroh glared at Kunimitsu with much intensity, while Tezuka just stared, but of course his ever-narrowed eyes made him look like he was mad or angry.

Another second passed as Nanako came carrying a tray with some drinks before taking her seat next to the Echizen couple.

"So, can you introduce us, Ryoma?" Rinko tried to start a conversation.

Tezuka and Ryoma looked at each other before nodding.

"Kaa-san, Oyaji. This is Tezuka Kunimitsu, the person I'm currently dating."

Ryoma then looked at Kunimitsu, "Kunimitsu, they are my parents and the girl sitting next to them is my cousin" Ryoma introduced.

Tezuka stood and curtly bowed. "My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu, current captain of Seigaku Tennis club. Yoroshiku" Tezuka greeted.

Rinko stood up and bowed as well followed by Nanako. It wouldn't be polite if you don't treat a guess properly. She turned to look at her husband and found the said monk sitting there just starring at their guest.

"Nanjiroh!" she scolded her husband.

Nanjiroh did stand, but with an add-on snort and a bow was never seen before the monk took his seat again. He was soon followed by the two women in the room and took their seat as well.

"So, Tezuka-san. Tell us more about yourself" Nanako said

Tezuka nodded, " I'm sixteen, president of the student council. I was the valedictorian last year in our batch level. My hobbies are mountain climbing, camping and fishing."

Nanako's eyes were practically glittering with how interesting Tezuka was, even Rinko found the young man quite perfect.

"So? You're still a guy. I wont be able to see sexy and young women in this house ever again" Nanjiroh snorted. He wanted to continue by adding that a man and a man alone wont give him any grandchildren but the death glares he's currently receiving both from his wife and Ryoma were like signing his own death deal.

After glaring at Nanjiroh, Rinko turned her attention to Tezuka who was sitting quietly next to Ryoma and looked slightly amused.

Tezuka _was_ amused, for some reason; he could remember that the father was usually the head of the family. But in the Echizens' case, it looked liked the complete opposite of it… He wondered what his family would look like if his mother were always in charge, and then maybe he wouldn't grow up to be so strict to himself like his grandfather.

"Well, Tezuka-san, since you're here, would you like to stay for dinner?" Rinko asked smiling

Tezuka shook his head of disagreement, "No, I would only be troubling you. Echizen-san" Tezuka declined politely.

Nanjiroh was heard mumbling, something between the lines of 'yeah, you're trouble all right' but the rest of the family just ignored him as if he was just a fly.

"It's all right Tezuka-kun. It's no trouble at all" Nanako insisted.

In the end, Tezuka nodded in agreement, he even volunteered to help Nanako and Rinko serve the food. But of course, Rinko and Nanako didn't agree to that, guests shouldn't be doing such things, and girls are usually the one to do those things.

So instead, they made Ryoma help them, even though the cap-wearing boy kept on refusing, saying that he wasn't a girl so he shouldn't be doing things like that, but Rinko managed to persuade her son by telling him that Tezuka would want a lover that knows at least how to serve food, and Ryoma scowled as he took off to help his mother and cousin.

Which left Nanjiroh and Tezuka alone in the living room…

The two equally stubborn men didn't speak a word, though it would seem that Tezuka wanted to confront Nanjiroh and yet somehow the words didn't come out of his mouth.

After a few more minutes of silence, Ryoma came out of the kitchen and went to them

"Kunimitsu, time to eat" Ryoma smiled, and then turned to Nanjiroh and putting on his disgusted look

"Oyaji, dinner's ready" Nanjiroh's mouth fell open at what he was seeing. His own son treating his boyfriend like he was an angel from above, but treats his own father as if he was trash. He sighed; he would have to find out what his idiotic son found in the guy that caused him to smile like that.

When they all sat down at the dinner table, they first gave thanks to the wonderful food and then started eating.

Nanjiroh watched as his son kept smiling to Tezuka while asking him to try some of the dishes, he scowled under his breath, he needed to split those two up… and fast, a few more of those smiles and he'd be seeing his own son in marriage and not with a girl! "So, seishonen. Tell me, what did you like about Tezuka-kun here"

Ryoma and Tezuka stopped talking and looked at each other… Ryoma smiled at Tezuka and held his hand under the table and squeezed it lightly. "Of course, everything about him. But you wouldn't know that, because you're just a stupid old man"

"What? I bet that boyfriend of yours is too stoic and cold that he can't even smile!" Nanjiroh tested.

"Bakka Oyaji, don't you dare insult him! Kunimitsu smiles, but not in front of perverted people like you!"

Nanjiroh winced his own plan backfired.

The two were about to throw food at each other had Tezuka and Rinko stopped them. Seriously, the only people who could control their lovers were they.

After a long silence, and the continued glare of the Echizen Senior and Echizen Junior, Nanako decided to start a conversation.

"Oh, I remembered when your senpais were here for your birthday, two of them who looked like juniors kept fighting like the one you two are doing now, so please stop it."

The two Echizens huffed at each other before looking away.

"Really? How did that happen? How did it go? Again, I'm sorry we weren't home, Ryoma. You know I need to go back to America for your aunt, and your father was only accompanying me…even though he only went back to see those women of his" She glared at her husband at the thought.

Nanjiroh just grinned at the thought, and when Rinko saw that grin, she took the pleasure of punching her husband

"Ahh, well you see…" Nanako recalled what happened and how they mistook Ryoma's birthday for some other day and she told the whole story to her uncle and aunt.

"See, that boy doesn't even know your birthday!" Nanjiroh said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Tezuka just bowed his head, "Gomen" he apologized to Ryoma.

Ryoma smiled, "It's not your fault Kunimitsu, I don't blame you" he then turned to his idiotic father and gave him a glare that clearly says 'I'm going to kill you!'

When they finished eating, Rinko gestured them to the living room and asked them to wait for the dessert. After that, she took off and followed Rinko to the kitchens while Nanjiroh left for the living room.

Tezuka was about to stand when Ryoma suddenly pulled him down for a kiss. When they broke the kiss, Ryoma smiled as Tezuka gave him a confused look.

"And that's for…?"

"Nothing, I just feel like it" Ryoma answered while chuckling slightly

Meanwhile, a certain Echizen Nanjiroh sighed for what seem like the umpteenth time for that day as he watches the young couple in front of him. 'Well, I can't do much about this now. Besides that guy, the only person who can make that brat smile like that is not even human.' Nanjiroh then looked at the Himalayan cat resting on the sofa. He decided with a conclusion. He called forth Tezuka and Ryoma to join him in the living room.

When the two arrived, they took their seats on the couch against the one Nanjiroh was seating.

Nanjiroh sighed, "Well, Tezuka-kun. You're a very serious person, and as a matter of fact, I can't see why someone like you would think of Seishonen this way. Tezuka-kun, I know you're a very responsible person, and I also know that you have talent when it comes to tennis. So… I guess I would be able to leave this brat to you. But don't get the wrong idea, I'll still be checking up on you. So you two have fun every night, don't forget to use lubricant" Nanjiroh winked at the both of them before heading to the direction of the bathroom.

Ryoma had no idea what his father was thinking but he did notice the slight blush on Tezuka's face, though he didn't mind it. He was wondering what he'd do with a lubricant though…

After a few seconds of Tezuka thinking of _things_ that he'll do with **Ryoma** and a **lubricant** in a **bed**. His mind went back to the past sentence before the last one and began to register and analyze the words that Nanjiroh had said … after a few seconds; his eyes went wide with the conclusion he got.

He turned to look at his boyfriend to confirm his final answer.

Ryoma just grinned and leaned forward to give his boyfriend a chaste kiss.

"He means yes, we can start dating now. Though, I would advise you to be careful with him, his mind makes up crazy things. So just be careful, he might arrange one of his women for you"

"Aa, don't worry Ryoma. I love you, and only you" Tezuka smiled before leaning down to return the kiss, sadly they were interrupted by Rinko and Nanako carrying sliced fruits and tea with them and placing them on the table.

"Ryoma, where's your father?" Rinko asked after noticing that her husband wasn't around.

Ryoma stopped in the process of pouring Tezuka's tea and stared at his mother;

"I think he's in the bathroom" he then looked back to Tezuka, "more tea Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka nodded before offering his cup for Ryoma to refill.

When Nanjiroh returned, all of the occupants of the living room were horrified. For the said head of the Echizen household held a stack of magazine, and it wasn't just a magazine… it was his collection of porn magazine!

"Hey boys, I've got something fo-"

He was cut of by a yelling Ryoma, "Kunimitsu, look!" pointing at his cat who was happily sleeping on the rug. "Kunimitsu, come meet Karupin" Ryoma forcefully dragged Tezuka towards the sleeping ball of fur. "Kunimitsu, did you know that Karupin is a Himalayan cat, and is very smart? Here, pat him there, just behind his ears. He likes it that way," Ryoma said

While Tezuka was occupied with Karupin, Ryoma turned his head and glared at his father. Then, he turned to his mother giving her a look that says 'please help'.

Rinko was fast in translating the look that Ryoma gave him; she stood up and glared at her husband. "Anata, come here" she said as she grabbed one of Nanjiroh's ear and dragged him upstairs.

**X**

**O**

**UPSTAIRS**

**X**

**O**

"I told you not to bring those if we have guest!" Rinko scolded.

"I was just trying to make those boys more manly" Nanjiroh snorted.

Rinko glared at her husband, "If you ever bring that in front of our guests again, I swear you'll never be able to see them again." She threatened.

Nanjiroh immediately grabbed his collection and made a run for it to try and hide his precious from his wife.

**X**

**O**

**DOWNSTAIRS **

**X**

**O**

Tezuka, Ryoma and Nanako had almost emptied the sliced fruits as well as the tea.

Tezuka looked at his wristwatch and stood up, "I'll be going Nanako-san. It's late"

Nanako also stood up to call Rinko and Nanjiroh.

Ryoma walked Tezuka to the gate of his house. Once Tezuka was outside the Echizen's gate, he turned and looked at Rinko. He wondered where the head of Echizen household had disappeared to.

"Thank you for having me Echizen-san. I'm sorry for taking advantage of your hospitality." Tezuka bowed when he saw Rinko passed through the door

"Oh no, Tezuka-san. It was nothing at all, and I wouldn't call having dinner with the family 'taking advantage'" Rinko answered.

Tezuka then turned to Ryoma, "I'll be going now"

Ryoma smiled and waved Tezuka goodbye

Once inside…

"I gotta say seishounen, you've got yourself one heck of a boyfriend. So, will you be wearing skirts now?" Nanjiroh appeared out of nowhere smirking.

Ryoma smirked, "Che, bakka oyaji. I'm not the girl in the relationship," Ryoma said before running to his room.

Nanjiroh was just amused by how his son acted. It was obvious who the girl was in their relationship, especially for someone as stoic as Tezuka. He'd have to look forward to seeing his son wearing a skirt. He suddenly laughed at the thought.

Rinko just looked at her husband curiously.

* * *

**AN**:I AM SO SORRY I'M LATE. I actually planned on making a new year's special but I stupidly changed my mind on the last minute… I already finished this a week before but I tried making a new years special- which, didn't turn out to be good so I changed it back to this one…I'm really sorry guys, I hope you can forgive me… I've been having brain wreckage for the past months because of my studies. I really need to concentrate more on my studies, my parents are getting mad…they even threatened on keeping the plug of my computer (cries) so I had no choice…

Please leave your reviews. I want my inspiration… I've been having none lately…(sigh). BTW, do you guys want a new year's special?? It's a tezuryo of course. I figured I should make use of the one I made but I just want to know if you guys would like one…it's a one shot and probably M rated O_o. I'm still deciding, but I already made one… just not sure if I would post it though… I don't think fanfiction will allow it…


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: More than your Captain

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Prince of tennis and its wonderful (and handsome) characters, even if I want to…*sobs

**Summary**: Ryoma's life had always been about tennis... That is, until he met one Tezuka Kunimitsu who tries to get his attention and later becomes his lover. But of course, there are still many obstacles heading for the young couple. How will they handle it?

**Warning**: This is a YAOI fic specifically a KUNIMITSU X RYOMA FIC. You have been warned DO NOT READ if you know that this is not to your liking… it's a little too OOC…

* * *

**Chapter** **11**

Ryoma sighed as he took off his cap and wiped the small amount of sweat under it. He managed to finish all of his assignments last night after Kunimitsu stayed for dinner, good thing it was only English so it was a piece of cake to him. He is currently practicing against the wall of his favorite tennis court.

Why would this court be his favorite tennis court, you ask? Because this court is where he and Kunimitsu would always play their _private_ _matches_ and this was where their first match was held.

He sighed, he wanted Kunimitsu to go with him today, his mind unconsciously went back to the conversation they had yesterday night.

**-Flashback-**

_A certain freshman prodigy laughed out loud as he stokes the fur of his Himalayan cat whilst talking to the phone. "Yeah, and the bakka basketball player couldn't even score a point. I wasn't even using a tennis racquet!" Ryoma related, smirking._

"_Aa. That was a good job. Ryoma" Was the monotone reply from the other end of the phone_

_Ryoma smiled and blushed at the same time when he heard the compliment of his lover. "Ne, Kunimitsu. Are you free tomorrow? Can we meet at the usual court?" Ryoma asked hopingly._

_Tezuka smiled. He was about to say 'yes' when the image of his study table full of papers and books both from Ryuzaki-sensei and from the student council - not to mention the unfinished homework he has for World History and English – entered his mind._

_He frowned. "I'm really sorry Ryoma, but I have a lot of work to finish. How about next Friday?" Tezuka could hear the slight combination of pout and sigh coming from the other end of the phone._

"_Che, fine! Next Friday" Ryoma pouted, defeated._

_Tezuka was proud of how patient his boyfriend was. "I have to go now Ryoma. It's getting late, you should sleep too. Bye"_

"_Yeah. Goodnight, bye"_

"_Goodnight Ryoma. Sweet Dreams"_

"_Yeah, you too" Ryoma smiled. He was definitely having sweet dreams again, especially because Kunimitsu would always visit him in his dreams._

_And then, they hung up – almost at the same time._

**-End Flashback-**

Ryoma sighed as he retrieved a can of ponta from his bag. He opened the lid and started gulping down the grape-flavored liquid, as he relaxed and enjoyed the cool breeze against his face. Ryoma decided that it was too boring playing against the wall, so he went to the tennis court he and Momoshiro usually play, more people to crush and defeat are found in those courts. The emerald haired smirked at the thought of beating those people who claimed themselves 'the best' or even 'professional tennis player'.

When he reached his destination, he was surprised to see that all of the players were on the ground, sweating and panting and barely alive. His eyes narrowed on the two people on the court. One was a very exhausted player, who couldn't even stand anymore. He recognized that one; he was usually in the park playing doubles with some other guy, whose name was a blur to him. The other one though, was an unfamiliar face to him, the said person had grey hair and freakishly large mole located in his upper right cheek and he… he… he looked like a… monkey?!

When he saw how the monkey was still determined to hit the unconscious opponent, he immediately reacted on his own. Jumping in the courts and blocking the fast yellow-greenish ball with his racket before it hit the poor guy.

"Ne, what the hell is wrong with you? Can't you see that your opponent has already accepted his defeat?" Ryoma defended whilst helping the poor player to stand.

"Oh? And who do you think you are to yell at ore-sama, the most magnificent, ahn?"

"Heeh. You call yourself magnificent? Well, how about a game. Then I'll tell you my name?"

The person grinned. "Such bravery to challenge ore-sama, the king. Very well, but you better be worthwhile. Ore-sama does not like big mouthed brats like you"

"Heeh. King, eh? Then the name Monkey King suits you… yes, I think that's proper" Ryoma smirked as he let his racket rest on one of his shoulder.

The person twitched and then shuddered. He stood straight and then walked to his position. "Well? Aren't you going to start? Ore-sama does not have all day you know. Hurry up and serve" He smirked. 'Ore-sama will make you pay for such name'

Ryoma got to his position and prepared to serve. He was already laughing in the inside. This is exactly what he came for—a good over-confident opponent to crush. "Don't worry, I'll crush you in less than 30 minutes. That way, we won't use your precious time"

"You seem certain of that conclusion. I'm sure you wouldn't mind a little bet, don't you?" The person raised his eyebrow.

"Hmm…that depends. What are the consequences?"

"If I win, you'll agree to wear women clothes and go out with me. If you win, you get to have all the money in ore-sama's wallet. How about it?"

"Che, I'm not stupid, how much is in that wallet of yours?"

The person smirked and snapped his fingers and a sophisticated butler came holding his wallet. "20 million yen, sir" the butler answered and then suddenly disappeared somewhere.

"Well, you are unlucky today. Ore-sama just went shopping a while ago. But I guess that's pretty much for you peasants, I suppose?"

Ryoma took a good minute to think of his answer. Of course he wanted to have that 20 million yen. That would save his budget for all things, in fact he might be able to buy Kunimitsu that big book of facts. But still, if he lost he would have to wear girly clothes and go out with the stupid monkey king, though he's sure he won't lose to such idiotic animal. So he agreed, "I accept. Let's get this over with." He answered with his ever-present smirk.

The two very arrogant tennis players smirked at each other, confident that they'll win.

The game ended up with Ryoma losing, yes of course, he was no match for the captain who ruled 200 members, the captain of Hyoutie tennis club, the one and only Atobe Kiego. It was a close match. One moment Ryoma was sure that his drive B would finish it, but the next moment the ball shot passed him in a flash.

"Ore-sama no bigi ni yowi na!" (AN: This is Atobe's favorite line – 'Be awed by the sight of my prowess')

'I can't believe I lost to this monkey…but he really is not bad, almost as good as Kunimitsu' Ryoma thought.

Game and match, 7 games to 5

"Heeh… You're not bad… …Monkey King"

A visible twitch was seen in Atobe Kiego's face. It wouldn't be hard for him to just snap his finger and make his hidden bodyguard appear out of nowhere and take care of this brat who dares to make fun of his royal name. But still, this 'brat' was not bad, not to mention cute. Atobe blinked. Did he just said that?! "Whatever, now for the deal. I will pick you up after class next Friday-"

"Wait, I can't this Friday. I have someone important to meet"

"No one is more important than ore-sama. As I was saying, I'll pick you up after class and you'll wear the women clothes in ore-sama's moving closet. Got it?"

Ryoma thought for a second. He and monkey king are going out next Friday, that would mean like cheating on Kunimitsu. Well, it's not really a date, he was just going out. But Monkey King would pick him up in school, what if Kunimitsu sees? Kunimitsu's going to be furious. "Hold on. Don't pick me up at school. We are meeting in this park, how's that?"

"Oh…what's this? Afraid your girlfriend might find out? Don't worry, I wouldn't call this dating, since firstly, Ore-sama is not gay. Secondly, I'm bringing someone with me besides you and third, someone like you is not worthy of Ore-sama's magnificent self"

"Che, who in their right mind would want to date a monkey?!" Ryoma snorted.

Atobe's fingers were twitching to snap but he took a deep breath and shrugged the thought off his mind. He was usually very arrogant about people like the brat but he can't seem to get mad, he sort of respects the second person who was able to score games against him. "Before I forget, do you mind telling ore-sama your name? Or do you prefer to be called a brat forever?" He asked smirking.

"Che, Echizen Ryoma. First year at Seigaku Junior High"

"Ahh… Seigaku, eh? Not a bad school, but not all people there are good enough for ore-sama. You poor scumbags there couldn't even afford a more decent uniform…Hmm, if ore-sama's mind is correct, which always is, you Seigakurians wear a combination of blue white and red jersey. Ahn?"

"Che, whatever. Bye" Ryoma was suddenly a few meters away from Atobe.

A vein popped at the head of the Hyotei King – he was irritated. He was not used at meeting a stranger who did not find his magnificent voice Godly. He wanted to teach that bratty boy a lesson, but unfortunately for the Hyotei King the said boy was suddenly out of sight.

Atobe Keigo smirked. Maybe the boy was trying to escape him or something. Well, he picked the wrong King to fight against. That kid – Echizen Ryoma, he remembered – was quite interesting. He snapped his fingers and – out of nowhere – came two maids and a butler.

One of the maids were carrying a tray with iced tea on it, the other came to him and reached for his racket - which he immediately handed to the maid. The maid took it and was suddenly gone again. The butler on the other hand, was holding chair and an umbrella. He placed the chair behind Atobe and flipped the umbrella open positioning it above his master.

Atobe sat down and luxuriously enjoyed his drink, unconsciously flicking his hair with his finger. Another snap with his fingers and another butler was in front of him. "Echizen Ryoma" he said lifting his iced tea and sipping ever so gracefully.

The butler was used to the silent command; there was even a time when he had to research all 200 members of his master's tennis club members just to satisfy the wish of his dear young master. He could still remember staying up until 3 am in the morning because his master wanted it in the morning and he entrusted it only to him. Truly, the loyalty of every Atobe servant is put to the test by the orders the young master gives to them individually.

The butler bowed and took out a laptop. He started pressing keys in a matter of minutes, his skills with computer can rival a computer expert. The butler gathered several data about the unknown person his master wanted him to look up. Just a click of a button and… ah, tennis. As usual his master is always interested about good tennis players. He jotted down notes on the boy named Echizen Ryoma and the tournaments he won.

In a matter of sixty minutes, he was able to compile a complete twenty-page report about Echizen Ryoma. Apparently, the boy's name usually comes out of Kid's Monthly Tennis Magazine. Everything was easy to find he just had to compile and shorten the report.

Atobe Kiego already finished his drink half an hour ago. He was now in his limo on his way to his mansion when he snapped his fingers seeking something again. The butler knew his cue and began reading his report. He finished the exact same time the limo arrived in the Atobe mansion.

The only Kiego son smirked, the boy was interesting. He would definitely enjoy the next time he encounter that boy, particularly their date. The butler also gave him some pictures mainly about his moves but there was one picture that got him really interested. Oh yes, he was really going to have his fun.

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

Walking wasn't really a problem for one Echizen Ryoma, he likes walking especially if the place he's going is the tennis court or his house where his Karupin is. Ryoma enjoyed his walk towards the grocery store, it wasn't a long walk just a few meters from the tennis court. He wanted to buy Karupin's food since Nanako forgot to when she went to the grocery store last weekend.

He stepped in the grocery store and heard a soft 'welcome' from one of the salesladies. He politely bowed in return. Picking up a basket, he started walking down the different isles of the store finding the word 'cat food'. Along the way, he decided to buy some grape ponta as well and he was amazed how there could also be a raspberry flavored ponta. Deciding, he took the can and placed it in the basket he was carrying.

When he reached the isle of the food section he stopped on his tracks and smirked. He was lucky today, despite encountering an idiotic monkey on the courts. As the person in front of him and most likely the last person he would see in a place like this is none other than…his boyfriend.

And then, Ryoma just thought of a way of informing his boyfriend of his presence. Putting his basket down, Ryoma made his way towards Kunimitsu as silently as possible.

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

Looking at the shopping list his mother gave to him, he carefully double-checked if he was picking the right stuff for his mother. After comparing the names from the list and the one written on the product, he nodded to himself and placed the product inside the pushing cart.

"Who would have known that the great buchou and student council president, Tezuka Kunimitsu, shops for groceries?" Ryoma teased.

A non-visible twitch from the older boy came and he sighed. When Tezuka turned around, the sight of his boyfriend's golden eyes flashed before him.

He gulped, and then he realized that Ryoma's face was very very close to his. It seems that Ryoma was tiptoeing to reach Tezuka.

Tezuka eyes drank all of Ryoma's features completely, making sure that Ryoma's blue-green hair is marked in his mind and that very wide smirk stretching just below his cheek.

After a second, Ryoma turned around and grabbed his once forgotten basket lying on the floor. It was only then that Tezuka stopped from his daydreaming and coughed to hide his past struck face.

"Well?" Ryoma looked at Tezuka again while holding the basket with his left hand.

'What? What did he say again? Damn, I was too focused by his face.' Tezuka mentally sighed, he has got to stop staring at his boyfriend so much. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What was it you said?" He asked.

This time, it was Ryoma who sighed. "I know you're captivated by my beauty Kunimitsu, but can you at least pay attention to your surroundings? Someone might steal your stuffs without you knowing it." Ryoma cheekily teased.

And now the once non-too-visible twitch became known to the world. 'Caught.'

Ryoma chuckled at his assault, he really is the only person who could do this to the ever stoic captain and student council president of Seigaku. "I asked what you were doing here, Kunimitsu?" Ryoma repeated after he managed to stop his chuckles.

Tezuka blinked, 'oh so that was the question…' He thought. "My mother made me ran an errand for her" was the captain's short reply.

"Hmm… I thought you said you were busy?" Ryoma asked with matching pointed look all over his face.

"I was. But it was an emergency errand. It had to be done as soon as possible"

"Oh. Okay" Ryoma shrugged

The two junior high students walked side by side, looking for the thing-or things- they wanted to buy.

Ryoma easily found Karupin's favorite food and had decided to help Kunimitsu with his groceries. The older student claimed that he still had a stack of papers above his study desk.

As it was, two heads had always been better than one. And the two boyfriends helping each other gave the perfect example.

Of course, there were times where they would be romantic, though not overly so.

Once, when they had gotten their hands on the same noodle, the two immediately drew back their hands and blushed a good shade of red at the same time.

They were not the type of person to be overly romantic so they didn't bother holding once again, also if not for the thousand public eyes around. Besides, they're contented with just each other's presence.

After paying, the two walked out of the grocery store, each carrying a handful of plastic bag.

"Ne, Kunimitsu. Hand me one of your bags." Ryoma requested, extending one of his palm towards the captain.

Of course, Tezuka Kunimitsu's pride won't allow that. "No need, I can handle these" Tezuka answered.

Ryoma snapped and shot Tezuka a demonic glare. "I said, hand me one of your bags" Ryoma repeated, eyes reloading to shoot daggers through his boyfriend. It seems, that the young prodigy's pride didn't want to fall as well.

Tezuka sighed, he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything when his boyfriend goes into bratty mode. Silently weighing which of the three bags he carried was the lightest, he handed it down to Ryoma which the boy took willingly.

After a good amount of comfortable silence…

"Uhm…Kunimitsu?"

"Hm?"

"About our date this Friday…" Ryoma berated quietly on how he was going to explain his cancelation.

"The usual court, right?"

"Um…you see…" Ryoma bit his lip 'WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO SAY?! THAT I'M GOING OUT WITH SOMEONE ELSE???? THAT'S INSANE!!!' Ryoma argued with his inner self.

"Ryoma, what is it? You know you can be open to me" Tezuka was now curious as to why his boyfriend suddenly started fidgeting.

"…It's….Um… Because…"

Tezuka stopped on his tracks and glared at his young lover "Ryoma. Spit it out."

Ryoma took a deep breath and…"ThetruthisIcan'tgowithyouthisFriday"

Tezuka blinked. "Pardon?"

"I... can't go with you this Friday, Kunimitsu. I need to go somewhere else"

"Oh…I see…"

"…You're not angry???" Ryoma neck twisted automatically when he heard the answer.

"Of course not Ryoma. As long as this place is important, then it's fine." Tezuka answered with his angelic smile.

This made Ryoma's heart stop "…oh. Okay. That's good" Ryoma choked his answer. (AN: if you can't imagine that smile, just think of that time when Kunimitsu smiled at Ryoma at the Haruno courts where Ryoma defeated Kunimitsu.)

Soon, the two of them needed to separate. After all, Kunimitsu still had a lot of stuffs to do.

"I still need to bring these home now. Mother said she needed it right away" Tezuka raised the grocery bags to give emphasis.

"Okay. See you tomorrow at practice." Ryoma smiled.

"Aa. Goodnight." Tezuka replied

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

That night…

"I wonder why…?" Kunimitsu asked himself before closing his eyes for the night.

**

* * *

  
**

**AN:** YES!!!! I'M ALIVE!!!!!! And I am sorry for the late update… Just to have the readers know (and to stop the angry reviewers from cursing me for the one-month-lateness) that I got addicted to tezuryo doujinshis and I had my examinations to finish, that's why I had to update this late. So, anyone who wants to share some doujinshi they have??? =D Oh and before I forget, PLEASE** REVIEW!!!**

That's all folks! (bows) XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: More than your Captain

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Prince of tennis and its wonderful (and handsome) characters, even if I want to…*sobs

**Summary**: Ryoma's life had always been about tennis... That is, until he met one Tezuka Kunimitsu who tries to get his attention and later becomes his lover. But of course, there are still many obstacles heading for the young couple. How will they handle it?

**Warning**: This is a YAOI fic specifically a KUNIMITSU X RYOMA FIC. You have been warned DO NOT READ if you know that this is not to your liking… it's a little OOC…

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Tezuka sighed as he tried to concentrate on his teacher's lecture but failed miserably for what seemed like the umpteenth time of that day.

'What could possibly make Ryoma cancel our date like that? Wait, could it be? Is he SEEING someone else now? That's it, I'm going to ask him' another sigh escaped his lips. He stopped that thought and decided to concentrate on the current lesson – and managed to learn at least one or a couple of things (he didn't really need to concentrate a lot, since he already knew most of the lesson because of advance reading) Well what else would you expect from **THE **TEZUKA KUNIMITSU?

When practice started, his opportunity came when Ryoma was finish changing. He made everyone run laps for warm up, or rather to make sure they were distracted. Yes, who would've thought that Tezuka buchou would actually use his captainship like that.

"Ryoma"

Ryoma looked at him "Bu – I mean, Kunimitsu"

"Ryoma…I was wondereing… about our date-" and sadly but somehow enjoyable, he wasn't able to continue his sentence as lips were already covering his.

Teuzka unconsciously pushed his tongue past Ryoma's lips while Ryoma wrap his arms around Tezuka's neck, bringing them closer.

They were still in the kissing stage, and they were pretty comfortable with how their lips match with each other.

Breaking for air, the two looked at each other as Tezuka let his hand wander to Ryoma's face and brushing his greenish-black hair. His thumb softly and carefully tracing the invisible scar his match with Fudomine's Ibu Shinji had left.

Tezuka could still remember that day when he had to choose between his team and Ryoma.

Between winning and Ryoma.

And Ryoma was not helping at all when he insisted on playing.

Tezuka couldn't do anything with Ryoma's stubbornness, he thought it was stupid and unneeded at first but going back at it…he thinks that is another thing that is special about Ryoma and another thing they have in common.

Tezuka being stubborn for his team

Ryoma being stubborn to finish the game

Indeed, truly, and obviously, they have something in common.

"Kunimitsu, gomen. I need to finish something today." Ryoma easily dodged. 'I'm really sorry Kunimitsu, but I can't back out in that deal with that bakka monkey king' thought Ryoma.

Tezuka couldn't help the sigh that left him, "of course Ryoma. I just wanted to ask" Tezuka smiled.

And Ryoma should've let him continue, but he didn't. "Thank you for understanding" Again, Ryoma easily cut off his boyfriend

"Let's go. Time for warm ups" Tezuka decided whilst accompanying Ryoma outside the locker room.

Tezuka had put on his captain face so Ryoma wouldn't know how deeply worried he is.

And it worked

They headed towards the door and was about to open it when it burst open revealing a peeking regulars falling down.

"Bakka Mamushi! I told you not to push me! Now Tezuka buchou and Echizen will find out that we're listening"

A twitch from the two

"Fshhh! It's because you said that Echizen's too small for Tezuka buchou!"

Another twitch from the two, and a popped vein from the smaller

"Oi, you two! Now's not the time for arguing" The mother hen of Seigaku frantically stopped the two.

"Nya! You two got us caught! And there's nothing wrong with ochibi's height, because ochibi is ochibi. It's because Tezuka is so tall nya!" Eiji whiningly argued

A third twitched from the two, another popped vein from the smaller and dark clouds formed above the bespectacled boy.

"Well, there's no point in hiding. Though I have to agree with Momo, it would be good if Echizen-chan's a little taller." Fuji smiled carelessly, fanning the fire. "So Tezuka, Echizen-chan. Yes, you could say that we already know of your relationship."

"Ii…data. Tezuka and Echizen can kiss for as long as a full minute.

Both blushed at that, temporarily replacing their anger.

But not until Eiji and Momo started laughing and teasing again.

Tezuka felt that he could twitch for as long as forever, and he couldn't hold out the order any longer. "MINNA! 100 laps! NOW!" He barked

"My, my Kunimitsu. You don't have to be so rough on us, you wouldn't like that, wont you Ryoma-chan?" Fuji looked at Ryoma.

This time it was Ryoma who felt like he could twitch forever. The words 'make-them-run-a-thousand-laps-Kunimtisu' kept repeating in his mind like a mantra

It would seem that Tezuka had the ability to read minds for a second later, he commanded all the regulars to double their laps.

"Start now or I'll triple them!"

The regulars were obviously dragging their feet outside the locker room.

Tezuka and Echizen are once again left alone.

Ryoma was also about to walk out as well when Tezuka embraced him from behind, pulling him back.

"Did you let Fuji call you by your first name? ...If you did-"

"Hell no! I would never give him permission to call me like that. Only you are allowed to call me by my first – wait, were you jealous just now, Kunimtisu?" Ryoma grinned

Tezuka blinked "NO! of course no-!"

Ryoma cut off Tezuka by turning around and hugging him like some overgrown teddy bear. Though I have to say, this might be the only teddy bear who frowns… a lot.

"Kunimitsu, you're the only one I'll love, remember that." Ryoma gave Tezuka a chaste kiss

"Aa" Tezuka couldn't agree more, releasing Ryoma from his arms but not before kissing his head

The two went outside. Tezuka, seeing that the regulars were sweating a lot and breathing hard, decided to stop their punishment.

Actually, the real reason was Ryoma's ponta-flavoured kiss. Tezuka loves that taste of Ryoma.

"So now they know," Ryoma cleared.

"Aa," Tezuka confirmed. "There's no other choice but to tell them the truth," He continued

Ryoma frowned, "Yadda! Let's wait until they ask"

Tezuka nodded in agreement, he wouldn't stand a chance with his stubborn boyfriend.

Ryoma and Tezuka stood strait together while the rest of the regulars were panting and resting their strained legs on the ground – too tired to even drink water.

Okay, so maybe Tezuka was a little harsh on them, but what's Ryoma for?

Fuji Syusuke, being the tensai and all, was the first one to notice the captain and their freshman prodigy just standing together.

'Awts, they look so cute together' Fuji smiled at the two

And a second later, the two frowned. As if Fuji was planning some sort of scheme...again.

Of course, the couple were wise in following their instinct for Fuji Syusuke began plotting.

"Saa..so you mind sharing you love life? Who confessed to who? When was your first kiss? Did you enjoyed it, Tezuka?"

Ryoma was very still, twitching madly and preventing the blush from his face to appear.

Who would have thought that the ever-blunt brat of Seigaku would be ashamed of answering a few questions… But of course it was well hidden from his face.

Kunimitsu noticed that and decided to take action. He held his boyfriend's hand and intertwined his fingers with his.

Ryoma was brought back to real world by that, by his very own night in shining armor. Ryoma understood the silent body language – 'It's going to be fine'.

Tezuka looked straight and forward to Fuji and answered, "Fuji, those that you asked are personal questions and we will not entertain them. But we are together"

That last sentence made Ryoma's heart stop.

The regulars' eyes were fixed on the couple's joined fingers. And it took them a few minutes to absorb the new information

"Err… so… You two are dating? " Momoshiro asked, braking the silence

"No" "Yes" The two answered at the same time and then looked at each other.

Tezuka and Ryoma just stared at each other as if communicating with their eyes.

Finally, Ryoma gave in. "Fine" He sighed "Yeah, were together. So what?" He added with a glare

Thirty seconds later and then…

"So who did confessed first?"

"**Burning!!!** Give us the whole story baby!!"

"Fshhhh…"

"Gah! You two are too young to have this! Eiji, Momo, don't kill Echizen!"

And finally……………

"Enough! Minna, 50 laps around the courts. **NOW**" Tezuka then turned his attention to Momo and Eiji who're wrestling his precious boyfriend, "And for you tow. **100 laps**" His patience decreased a lot when the regulars asked too many questions and the additional bullying of his Ryoma ticked him off. 'No one hurts my Ryoma' at times like this, his over-protectiveness activates when he couldn't even hug Ryoma in public because that wasn't him at all.

He took off his glasses and rubbed his temple. He hoped some massages would take some of his headaches off. Ha placed back his glasses after a few rotation of his fingers on his forehead and then stared at Ryoma.

"Are you alright?"

Ryoma smirked at him, as usual. "I'm used to them, besides two on one's a good practice. And speaking of practice… Ne, buchou. Wanna have a game now? Loser will have to treat the winner.

How about it?"

Tezuka's lips twitched upward in the slightest and nodded.

The two walked together towards one of the courts.

Just the sight of the two walking towards a court together already made a big fuss all over the club.

"Neh. Is Tezuka-buchou having a match against Echizen"

"Aww…I wish I could have a match against Tezuka-buchou but I'm not a regular!"

The crowed started gathering around the court. Even the regulars stopped on their laps and stayed still as the two junior students warm up.

"Nya! Ochibi and Tezuka! I gotta watch this!" Eiji squealed.

"And now, the match we've all been waiting for…In the silver corner…the freshman prodigy Echizen Ryoma-sama. And on the lavender corner, the ever stoic but handsome Tezuka Kunimitsu buchou"

"Tomo-chan, you're too loud!"

Lucky for the annoying referee, the other regulars were too concentrated on the upcoming match to care.

* * *

**Minni Drama!!!**

**Eji **: Uwaa!! Ochibi, you still haven't answered us!

**Echizen **: Answered what?

**Eiji **: You know, about you and Tezuka. Nya!

**Echizen **: .... Kunimitsu!

**Tezuka **: Yes, Ryoma?

**Echizen **: (Points at Eiji)

**Tezuka **: (Glares at Eiji)

**Eiji **: (Gulps) (looks away) Fine, nya. But I will find out! (Sticks tongue)

**Oishi **: (arrives) Eiji! There you are, I've been looking everywhere!

**Eiji **: Nya! Oishi! Ochibi's so mean!

**Fuji **: (Enters) Saa, is Echizen beeing a bad boy again?

**Eiji **: Fuji! Help me get some details out of Ochibi!

**Fuji **: Hmm... Echizen, did you know that there was a classmate of Tezuka who confessed to him last week?

**Echizen **: (Turns to Fuji and then glares at Tezuka)

**Tezuka **: (Stares innocently and then glares at Fuji)

**Fuji **: (Ignores Tezuka) And did you know that Tezuka once gave a letter to a girl in his class on white day?

**Echizen **: (Eyes widden at Tezuka and then walks away)

**Tezuka **: Ryoma, wait! It was a misunderstanding! (runs after his lover)

**After a few hours**

**Tezuka **: (kissing Echizen)

**Ryoma **: (Kissing Tezuka)

**Every one **: (Jaw falls)

**Momoshiro **: I thought they were fighting

**Fuji** : Well, they love each other so much that they forget each one's mistake by just kissing or making out...

**Tezuka **: (Stops and immediately stares at Fuji and blushes)

**Echizen **: (Stops and immediately stares at Fuji and blushes) We...we dont-!

**Fuji **: Oh, dont hide if from us that you two are sleeping together. And besides you'll probably do it when you grow up!

**Inui **: Probability: 98 percent

**Tezuka and Echizen **: blushes

**Fuji **: Yeah, and have you read tezu's recent story? Ryoma's Inspiration? It's quite thrilling how their love story will end, neh?

**Echizen **: (Faints after reading Ryoma's Inspiration)

**Tezuka **: (fans Echizen)

**Tezu **: Ahem! I thought I heard someone talking about my fic? Fuji?

**Fuji **: Yes? (smiles innocently)

**Tezu **: Awts, you're so cute! Anyway, you had it wrong. Ryoma's Inspiration is not the future continuation of MTYC it's just a little break from all the drama in here.

**Fuji **: Yeah, but I still wonder how those two reached 50?

**Tezu **: Saa... So everyone, do read Ryoma's Inspiration. This is the promised fic for the new year! Also. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and kept on reading the story until the latest chapter. And I'm very sorry for the very very late update. I was actually planning on updating this on the first week of March but a review from **Fuji 2.0** reminded me that there are still readers out there that want to see the next chapter of this fic and lots of thank you to **FallenAngel Sayu **for the continuous review!

**Ryoma **: (Wakes up)

**Tezuka **: Ryoma, how are you feeling?

**Ryoma **: Embarrassed. It's because of that freakin author!

**Tezu **: Aw please! You love being harassed by Mitsu

**Echizen **: (Blushes) Why you! Come back here!


	13. Chapter 13

**Title**: More than your Captain

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Prince of tennis and its wonderful (and handsome) characters, even if I want to…*sobs. Everything you see in this story is my mere doing, so don't think this really happened in the manga/series. =D

**Summary**: Ryoma's life had always been about tennis... That is, until he met one Tezuka Kunimitsu who tries to get his attention and later becomes his lover. But of course, there are still many obstacles heading for the young couple. How will they handle it? **(1)**

**Warning**: This is a YAOI/ SHOUNEN - AI fic specifically a KUNIMITSU X RYOMA FIC. You have been warned DO NOT READ if you know that this is not to your liking… it's a little too OOC…

* * *

**Chapter** **13**

Tezuka and Echizen walked gracefully towards the court. Both players were heating up – burning as they prepared themselves internally. The two players walking together seemed to get the attention of all the members.

Ryoma isn't as thick as Tezuka to not notice that, of course. "Che, why are they staring? They seem more eager to play the game than we are" Ryoma commented enough for Kunimitsu to hear, placing his tennis bag under the bench and testing its strings.

Tezuka blinked and became more cautious to his surroundings rather than just keeping his attention to himself and to the person next to him. He was used to the feeling of being watched by many since he outshone the others way back when he was only a freshman so he didn't mind all the eyes on him.

He sighed, he can't let everyone just slack of. "Oishi! Inui!" He called loud enough for the said students to hear. The two entered the courts where their captain was and walked to Tezuka.

"Oishi. Make everyone run twenty laps for slacking off. Inui, start the single matches immediately afterwards. I don't want anyone wasting time" Came the order.

The two nodded in confirmation that they understood and went to make sure the order was accomplished. Or else…

Whines and groans of complain were heard from the crowd as they absolutely didn't approve of Tezuka's interfering with their fun.

Still, Oishi was able to push them to run the acquired laps. Inui –not surprisingly – made the regulars play singles. All thanks to his self-proclaimed 'marvelous' creations, of course.

Bouncing the ball a couple of times, Ryoma groped it firmly before throwing it above his head and hitting a twist serve.

In turn, Tezuka returned the shot with a little spin that activated the Tezuka zone. And in a matter of shots, he settled in a particular spot and returned every shot thrown at him.

'His shots are powerful. He's trying to break me. I refuse!' In a matter of seconds, Tezuka was next to the net and performing a flawless zero-shiki drop shot.

"Game, Tezuka! 1 game to love" The referee called out.

As if it was a natural thing, immediately all the heads of the tennis members turned their attention to the pair's game.

"Sugoi! As expected from the number one player of Seigaku!" For some unknown reason, Horio and Arai spoke in synchronization. Too bad that neither one of them and the others weren't able to hear it.

Tezuka's eyes showed disappointment as well as encouragement as he gazed at Ryoma. "Yudan Sezu ni ikou!" He reminded the boy in the other side of the dusty court.

Indeed the Seigaku captain was not at all impressed by _his_ pillar's performance.

Tezuka walked towards the base line and reached a ball deep within his pocket.

"Good afternoon. Calling the attention of all student council members, we have an emergency meeting that will commence within five minutes. Proceed to the SC room as soon as possible. Attendance is a must." The announcement repeated again before it ended for real.

Without a word, Tezuka halted in the process of serving and walked on and on until he reached his side of the bench and did a quick pack of his racket before continued padding over to the court's exit.

Of course, Tezuka Kunimitsu would (not) never forget his manners for he made sure to give his opponent that meaningful eye contact and silently apologizing.

Ryoma, who got the message, hid his sulking gave under his cap and muttered a simple ''che'', as silently as he could and adding a ''stupid student council people'' a little louder to make sure his now-walking-away captain could at least make out a few words.

'Why do they have to call Kunimitsu during _our_ match? Couldn't they have called him a little later. He's going to pay me back for ditching our game' Ryoma mentally noted as he walked to his own bench where his tennis bag was layed.

Returning his racket, he soon followed his way outside the court and no second later… he was attacked by a hyperactive red head.

"Nya, Ochibi! It's so sad you weren't able to finish the game… Don't mind, don't mind. I'm sure buchou will make up fo it." Kikumaru Eiji cheered, still glomping the cute (because he's pouting) freshman prodigy.

The rest of the regulars – now including Echizen – continued the single matches. Then the bell rang, signaling that practice was over and classers had ended until the following day.

"Oi, Echizen. Come on, show time! Do you want a ride or what?" A newly-showered Momoshiro Takeshi asked.

Ryoma halted in drinking his Ponta and answered, "Cant. Gonna wait for Buchou." The boy idly played with the can of Ponta – lightly swirling it's contents.

Momoshiro blinked, then shrugged before buttoning up his shirt and heading out if the club room.

Oishi was the last one to leave and noticed Ryoma sitting down in one of the bench, ponta in hand and seeming very concentrated. He approached the said boy and placed his hand on the younger's, jolting the freshman from his thought.

"Oishi-senpai?"

"I'll leave the clubroom to you. Please wait for _him_" Oishi smiled at him encouraging.

Ryoma nodded, understanding.

And just like that the senior vice-captain was gone, leaving a worried Echizen Ryoma alone to deal with his problem.

"What's with those student council people? They sure are taking their time!"

Ryoma began padding all over the clubroom and then sighed before looking at the wall clock which made him realize that it had only been five minutes after Oishi had left.

He slapped his palm against his forehead 'Damit, why is the time so slow?', he thought. But then, after thinking it through he suddenly found himself eating his words 'what the hell am I saying?! I'm supposed to be using this time to rehearse my lines!'

"Kunimitsu, I really love you. And I love you so much that I'm keeping this from you because I know you'd get angry like what happened with Fuji-senpai. But you know, I like it when you become like that cuz that would mean that you really love me and… I'm gonna confess this to you because I love you too! The truth is, I'm going out with monkey king, err… I mean Atobe Kiego today after club hours and I didn't tell you about this because I'm a stupid coward. And – and… I cant back out even if I want to because I made a stupid deal with him and I'm too bratty to back down, so good bye! "

Ryoma took a deep breath and exhaled after saying all that in one inhale.

"Great, I'm ready! ...

…

…

…

…

…

…

… NO, I'M NOT!" Ryoma was banging his head against the wall when his phone rang, reaching in his uniform pocket, he grabbed his phone and answered the disturbing phone call.

"Hello?"

"Oi, Brat!"

"Eh… Monkey King?"

"Why you…! DIDN'T ORE-SAMA ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT _THAT_ NAME DOES NOT FIT ORE-SAMA'S MAJESTIC SELF-"

"Yeah, whatever. What do you want?"

"Well, you should be in joy to know that ore-sama has called you personally to tell you that Ore-sama is already waiting outside of your disgusting schoo-"

"Wha – What?! You're already outside?!"

"It's already 3 o'clock and we still have to pick out your costume"

Ryoma twitched at that, "I still need to talk to someon-"

"No need, Ore-sama had already talked to all your teachers that you'll be unavailable after club hours. Now get out, or do you want Ore-sama to come in there and get you?"

Ryoma growled, he hated it when someone orders him. **Nobody** orders him around except for **3** people, namely his mother, his kind cousin and of course – his captain. "Baka Monkey King!" Ryoma snapped his phone shut before grabbing his bag and storming out if the club rooms when he suddenly hit a moving wall and fell flat on his back.

When the fallen boy had stopped rubbing his aching back and decided to open his eyes, he was paralyzed to see a pair of chocolate brown orbs just centimeters away from his own and he had to step back but it was useless since those thin lips that always settles into a line followed his that caused into a chaste kiss with both of the participants laying on the ground.

"I'm sorry about that Ryoma, I didn't mean to hurt you like that." The brunet apologized sincerely.

"Iie, it'll take more than that to hurt me. Mada mada dane, Kunimitsu. So the council meeting's over?"

"Aa"

Ryoma wanted to spend more time in asking the latter about his day, and he would've done it if it weren't for Monkey King and his lack of patience and- was that a man in black he's seeing behind that bush?

"Eto… I need to go Kunimitsu. Bye!" Ryoma left, running until he was out of sight of the older teen.

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

Usually Tezuka never minded the tag-team implications of the student council and the tennis club, yet now a days he could actually feel the burden of it all. He's not sure whether it's because he's getting bored of the job or the work has simply doubled…

It's not that Tezuka Kunimitsu's complaining about it. Frankly speaking, he's quite enjoying his duty. He does not think that his schedule would be complete if one of those important roles would be gone and he is very much happy because this was what had taught him to manage his time properly.

The fourteen year old bespectacled tennis captain/student council president entered the club room and sat on one of the benches before taking out his school bag from his locker that read 'Tezuka' and 'Captain' under the name.

He first sorted out and separated his school works and student council works, after that he started with his homeworks: English, Chemistry and World History. He still needed to do the ranking matches… It's going to be held in a few days.

When he was done with his assignments, he dedicated a beneficent 30 minutes for advance reading that the class would probably discuss the next day before going over and scanning the student council documents that was given to him for final signing.

Having done with that, Tezuka took out a few pieces of papers. There a few names were already listed since he had done the day before, yet still thinks that he had somehow made a mistake. Lightly swishing his mechanical pencil, Tezuka erased a certain name in Block A before putting it in Block D. On the free space that was once occupied the Block A, he wrote down three characters… Inui Sadaharu. **(2)**

Tezuka's glasses glinted before pushing up his sleeves and reading the time '4 o'clock'.

Meanwhile an hour before….

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

The second Ryoma reached the black fancy limo, the window to the limousine opened – a hand revealing and then… SNAP!

'Uh-oh'

The double doors of the Atobe Corporation Van – which was about the size of a two-story bus, only it had racks and racks of clothes inside and not seats – opened.

Ryoma did not even know that there was such thing behind the limo and now he was being dragged inside the horrifying thing. Heck, he didn't even know there was something like that outside the school!

Half an hour later…

"Hmm… good enough to be with someone as beautiful as Ore-sama for a day, now get in." Atobe was already inside his limo and leisurely sipping a glass of lemon iced tea.

Meanwhile the said person was growling and twitching to no end. 'Dammit, Monkey King. I'll get you for this, you just wait' The golden eyed teen wanted nothing more but to crush the annoying person in front of him.

Echizen Ryoma. First year student of Seishun Gakuen, known as the freshman prodigy is **NOT** wearing a one-piece lavender dress, complete with a white lace that was tied on a portion of his hair and will **NEVER** put on white sandals that had 3 deadly inches of _heels_!

At least that was what he had always thought. Up until now, Ryoma was positive that he was anti-social and strong enough for people to recognize him as someone to be respected. The forced boy was pretty much sulking in the corner of the seat right now.

My god, he wished he was dead…oh wait- but not before killing the monkey king.

Ryoma had always used boxers, in other words he was not very fond of using briefs. Least to say, he kept on fidgeting in his seat next to Atobe.

Atobe could only smirk when Ryoma's skirt rode higher and higher on his hips. 'Well what 'ya know, the brat can actually look appealing' He said eyeing the smaller figure next to him.

The black limo that had an 'AKIEGO1' name plate on it had finally slowed down before coming to a full stop. Ryoma couldn't quite see what or where he was since the tint of the limo was darker than black.

The petite looking freshman decided to lower down the window to try and see where they were. The moment one fourth of the window was down he had suddenly gone rooted in his seat, finger not able to push the window button any lower.

'What the… We… We're in a… AMUSEMENT PARK?!' Ryoma kept a bewildered face as refused to think that he would be going to such an open place wearing a dress no less!

'Oh my pride…' The boy sulked inwardly whilst forcibly taking a step out of the limo.

He waited for his supposed 'date' only to be faced by the chauffeur who stepped next to the opened to and closed it before going back to the driver's seat and speeding off.

Just like that Ryoma was left alone. He swore under his breath, he knew this was going to happen he never should've agreed to the stupid deal with the stupid Monkey King.

His fist clenched inside the pocket of his dress, Ryoma just wanted to erupt and kill that monkey! He was having high blood pressure when a hand came on his shoulder.

Ryoma, pissed, turned around and practically shouted at the unknown stranger, "WHAT?!" He was too caught up in plotting on how to mercilessly murder the monkey king that he didn't hear the person behind him talk except for that word.

He wanted to pause, he wished he had paused… for he hoped he wasn't standing in front of _that_ person at all.

'Shit, I'm dead.' Ryoma's heart pounded wildly in his chest that he barely whispered the only word his mind was able to project….

"Kunimitsu…"

* * *

**AN:** Alright, cheers to chapter 13! I would like to tell all my readers that **I'm writing another tezuryo story**. It's an AU, so if you'd like to look at it please feel free to just look for it in my stories! Also, I've just done a **tezuryo POEM** and I would like for all of you to examine it, the deal is I still haven't found a right title for it so if you guys have the time, please visit it in my profile and click on poem. I would like to inform everyone that from now on, **this story will be taking place in the POT timeline.** Just imagine that whatever you see here are cut scenes from the POT series. And I would like to thank **amaitoru **for also leaving the second most reviews! Thank you very much amaitoru, I hope you continue to support the story! =)

**1. **Notice the change of summary. I know its been changed for sometime now but I promise this is the permanent. Basically this summary has all the plots from the first to the last summary so I guess this is fine. I've also edited the summary of the other chapters, just in case anyone asks.

**2.** If you dont know whose name it was, just remember this is a pillar pair story. Or if you want a better proof, episode 51 should tell you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title**: More than your Captain

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Prince of tennis and its wonderful (and handsome) characters, even if I want to…*sobs. Everything you see in this story is my mere doing, so don't think this really happened in the manga/series. =D

**Summary**: Ryoma's life had always been about tennis... That is, until he met one Tezuka Kunimitsu who tries to get his attention and later becomes his lover. But of course, there are still many obstacles heading for the young couple. How will they handle it?

**Warning**: This is a YAOI/ SHOUNEN - AI fic specifically a KUNIMITSU X RYOMA FIC. You have been warned DO NOT READ if you know that this is not to your liking… it's a little too OOC…

**

* * *

**

Chapter

**14**

"Kunimitsu…" Ryoma gulped, wide-eyed

"R-Ryoma…?" Tezuka managed to mutter from his already shocked state. He _**knew**_ something was wrong about that phone call.

-_**Rewind one hour**_-

Tezuka pushed up his uniform sleeves and read the time '4 o'clock'. All he needed to do was pack up his belongings and head home to do some light training. He was just about to do that when his phone from inside his pants pocket rang. He sighed, recognizing that tone – that was the _**only**_ fancy tone he had in his phone. Tezuka opened his phone, pressing the answer button and the phone next to his hear, "Atobe"

"Ahh…Tezuka! Ore-sama's wondering if you're fre-"

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

Tezuka returns his phone inside his pocket and locks the club rooms when he felt his phone began to vibrate again. He sighed, maybe this time Atobe would have a better thing to say…

"Tezuka! Ore-sama demands attention!"

Tezuka really wanted to end the conversation…having to hear that diva talk about himself was his last line of patience…

"You don't want the brat getting hurt, do you?"

'Him…?' Tezuka's brows narrowed, his glasses shining as he looked suspiciously at the phone. Tezuka's senses are telling him that something was wrong, and Tezuka knows it that his senses never fails him therefore he follows it. "Atobe, I don't understand"

"But of course, Tezuka I havent explained it yet! Now, silence and ore-sama shall tell you with his magnificent voice that even the gods are surely to bow dow-"

"Atobe!"

"Fine, fine Tezuka! Don't be too serious…you'll end up having more lines than what you already have now"

Tezuka subconsciously placed his fingers in the middle of his eyebrows, checking if there were really lines in there

"Ahem, if you are done checking you face. Will you please return you attention to Ore-sama"

Tezuka stares at the phone…

"Oh please Tezuka, don't give that look! I've known you for a long time now, of course I'd know your reaction! Are you underestimating Ore-sama's insight? Ahng?"

Tezuka sighed, "Just continue, Atobe"

"Well Tezuka, you better listen carefully! If you wish to save your little princess…err, I mean prince, you better get here fast! Now, Ore-sama shall return you that ill-mannered behavior you had shown me! –_**Beep Beep Beep -**_ "

He again was left with nothing but to stare at the phone that shows that the recent caller had just hung up. Tezuka's glasses glinted, one moment he was strolling outside the school, the next thing he found himself almost running for someone he doesn't even know where to find… Tezuka stopped, he was not being himself, and he knew it. After a few seconds of deciding which way to go, his phone vibrated again. It was a message from Atobe, informing him of the place. And that was when Tezuka found himself running…again. There, he saw her. She seemed totally lost and looked totally familiar to Tezuka. The bespectacled brunnete was unsure but something was drawing him to come closer to this petite looking (not to mention cute?) girl. "Excuse me-"

"WHAT!"

'I don't believe this…I must still be asleep. Ryoma… the most beautiful…girl? Yes, this is most definitely a dream' was the thought that ran wildly across his brain as he gazed at the person in front of him. He wanted to say that he- or she was gorgeous in every way, but it was fine. He knew he was just dreaming as this would never happen in reality. So when he opened his mouth to talk, he did not expect to be cut of like that.

"Kunimitsu!"

'That's odd…he had never once cut me of in any of my dreams…'

"R-Ryoma?" The shocked tennis captain had tried to say – which came out as a bare whisper. Oh yes, there was definitely something wrong in that phone call. But wait, if he was dreaming then this meant…"Ryoma, you look…beautiful as always. Will you be mine, forever?" Tezuka was down on one knee and kissing the back part of Ryoma's palm in a gentleman's manner. Standing, he lovingly traced his fingers along side Ryoma's face before harshly pulling the younger into a passionate kiss. 'That's strange…isnt he supposed to return my kiss and claim that he loves me very much? Not freeze up like this…' he stopped kissing the tennis prodigy and put her-him down from his embrace.

The girl(boy) stared at him wide-eyed in disbelief before taking a gulp at the situation. "Ku-Kunimitsu…Are you sick?"

Tezuka _**smiled**_, his perfect teeth showing, "Ryoma, love. Im not sick, this is my dream remember?"

Tezuka was now smiling ear to ear his eyes showing much expression than he usually does, and Ryoma for sure thought, his boyfriend looked perfect as a model for a toothpaste commercial. 'Shit, how did he suddenly become so good-looking?' Ryoma cursed, wanting to let the whole world know about it, yet he couldn't because the sight in front of him could only cause him to marvel and worship. "Uhm…..Kunimitsu, this is really romantic, but I think this is too romantic for you…Im so happy you would dream of me…but…You're not dreaming, buchou. You're awake, Im awake. This is real Kunimitsu, trust me"

In return, the Seigaku captain just smiled as he thought of how cute his lover was right now. "Ryoma, my love. You're not real, I know, otherwise I wont be seeing you looking so breath-taking like this. And besides, the real Ryoma is in _somewhere important_ like what he had told me in the clubroom."

Ryoma winced at Tezuka's words that he felt like it had hit him pretty hard in the gut. This has got to stop, he took a deep breath and stared at his boyfriend before reaching his face with his own palms. And then…..SPANK! That had change the face of the bespectacled teen, from a serene angel-like one to a surprised astonished one.

Tezuka Kunimitsu blinked once…twice…and a couple of times when finally, realization sunk in. He was _**NOT**_ dreaming. Tezuka gulped, his throat suddenly going dry and now he could feel a headache coming. Tezuka removed his spectacles and silently massaged his forehead. He was not blushing, was the thought that Tezuka continuously repeated in his head like a mantra whilst rubbing circles on his temple. The Seigaku tennis captain has never considered running away from a problem, but now seems like a perfect time to brake that very tradition of his. Letting out a troubled sigh, the brunette placed his specs back and stared at his boyfriend in front of him in an accusing and suspicious way. Taking a deep breath, Tezuka cleared his mind and processed what exactly was the right thing to do at that kind of situation. "So I'm not dreaming… then you're really Ryoma dressed in women's clothes."

Ryoma gulped, but nodded in affirmation

Tezuka sighed yet again, he was clearly dedicating this day to his sighs "Somehow, I still cant believe this. Do you mind explaining to me how this happened?" Tezuka asked in a serious tone giving Echizen the you're-not-getting-away-with-this look.

Ryoma looked at his boyfriend before admitting defeat, guess he wasn't getting away with just his puppy dog look. "Okay Kunimitsu, I'll tell you everything but please don't get angry" With that Ryoma told Tezuka of his encounter with the captain of Hyoutei and of the little bet they made.

"Ryoma, how could you be that careless" Tezuka's brow furrowed deeper and deeper these days. They were both sitting on a bench that they had decided was more comfortable than standing when the green-haired freshman was telling his story. Tezuka had actually chuckled when his boyfriend was explaining even the details of every shot of their game.

"I know, I'm really sorry for lying Kunimitsu. Please forgive me" Ryoma muttered, eyes staying glued to the ground with both of his palms rubbing against each other in a cute fidgety way.

Tezuka's usually controlled demeanor slipped seeing his boyfriend apologize like that. 'This really looks like my dream, but it isn't. I need to do something to make Ryoma smile again.' And so Tezuka did what he thought was best for the situation – he pulled the smaller frame around his arms into an embrace.

Ryoma was startled, he blushed but then he thought of returning the embrace.

"Aww…Honey, look at the cute couple there!" said a woman who looked in her mid-forties

"Yeah. Reminds me of the our good ol' days", said the equally middle-aged man next to her

The two Seigaku students blushed at the comment; couldn't they have said that more quietly? And it was also because of that particular comment that the two broke apart from their comfortable hug and separated in their seats.

Ryoma made a sound that seemed like a muffled chuckle, breaking the silence. "We really do like any other couple out here, don't we?" Ryoma grinned like a cheesy cat.

Tezuka replied by pressing his lips on the glossy-green haired boy's forehead. "You say that as if we're not."

Ryoma lightly tapped his finger on his chin in a contemplating manner as he looked at their surroundings, he smirked. "That's because you're not kissing me properly, that's why I say them"

Tezuka's eyes widened in amusement, he leaned over.

The younger of the two inwardly smirked thinking that his lover was just mada mada dane. But Ryoma was proven wrong when Tezuka didn't stop for his lips but instead went straight to his ear.

Tezuka couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his unnaturally poker face. "Yudan sezu ni ikou" he whispered in a husky bewitching tone.

Poor Ryoma literally jumped from his seat, his hair standing on all ends as he trembled and covered his now crimson-colored ears. He had to suppress his fingers from shaking when he pointed an accusing finger at his lover whose face seemed perfectly stoned except for that obvious humor found beneath those hazel orbs. "Y-Y-You! You're making fun of me!" Ryoma glared fumingly at the person still composed in sitting down.

"Alright, I should make it up to you" Tezuka stood up after he had managed to control his laughter from within.

The sentence caught Ryoma's attention, he looked puzzling at his senpai.

"Since we are in an amusement park, why don't we just enjoy ourselves? We still have two hours until your curfew." Tezuka presented his palm in a gesture of utter gentlemanly-ness.

Ryoma looked at the pale slender fingers before giving out a defeated sigh and placing his own palm on top of Tezuka's bigger ones. Before he knew it, his senpai's arm was slung comfortably around his waist. Ryoma blushed at he sudden public display of affection, he was getting conscious of the looks people were giving at them - thinking they were looks of disgust and the like.

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

"Ryoma, why are you so tense? If you do not wish to go, then just say so"

The shorter teen could read that his lover was really worrying about him. Ryoma bit his lip and refused to look at the Seigaku captain.

'I guess he really doesn't want to…' The brunette made his decision. "We should go home now"

Ryoma's eyes widened 'How could he have misunderstood that?' Ryoma pulled Tezuka before standing on tiptoes and locking heir lips together. In a matter of seconds, they were already battling their tongues and how they wished they could live without breathing, not wanting separate from each other. Ryoma decided. He needed to just forget everything and enjoy his time with the one and only person that mattered to him, so after breaking the pleasurable kiss he swiftly pulled the still stunned brunette to one of the ice cream stands. After paying for the two chocolate ice creams, he handed one to his dumbfounded boyfriend before he started savoring his ice cream. When half of Ryoma's cold sweet was gone was the only time he had focused an eye on his boyfriend. Noticing that Tezuka had not yet touched his ice cream, Ryoma acted on his own and decided to pay the brunet back for teasing him a while ago. Grinning, Ryoma stood on his tiptoes before licking Tezuka's chocolate ice cream right where the brunette held it. Ryoma was pretty proud of himself, satisfied that he was able to bring back his lover to reality. Shrugging, Ryoma secretly laughed as he finally got Tezuka's attention, before returning to savoring his cold sweet.

"Ryoma! That was mine!"

"Che, you weren't eating it. In case this is old-buchou's first time eating ice cream, they melt you know?" Ryoma snickered

"I knew that…" Tezuka frowned. For heaven's sakes, he wasn't that old! At least, he was young enough to know what an ice cream was!

Ryoma couldn't help but feel certain warmth that spread through his heart. 'No one can make him act like this…' It made Ryoma feel how important he was to _his_ buchou. "Come on old man, lets ride some cars" Ryoma said as he pulled Tezuka towards the bumper cars. And just as he predicted, his too stoic of a buchou was too polite that he actually avoided every single car that tried to bump him. Ryoma couldn't decided if he was impressed of his boyfriend's fast reflexes or bewildered of his consciousness to bumping cars. 'Yosh! Today's goal is to bump Kunimitsu's car' he thought as he sped towards Tezuka's purple colored bump car swearing to himself that he was not leaving this ride until he gets to bump his buchou's car at least once.

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

"Young master, it seems that the target is having fun. Once again your plans have successfully worked, young master Kiego"

"As much as Ore-sama would like to take the credit for it, unfortunately it wasn't I who planned this"

**RING RING RING**

"Ah, speak of the devil" Atobe Kiego picked up his phone before proudly greeting the caller with a "Mission accomplished" He heard a faint chuckle at the end of the line before…

"Maa…nothing less from the great captain of Hyoutei, ne?"

Atobe just graciously slipped his lemon-iced tea before answering, "Of course, Fuji Syuusuke renowned tensai of Seigaku"

* * *

**AN: Woah, I didnt realize its almost TWO years since I last updated this...I really dont know why this took so long but I think facebook should be blamed partly for it and partly because I cant read my own handwriting...I just found this out when I was trying to typewrite the story I had written in my notebook and I almost fainted when I tried reading my handwriting. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story Im really so happy that I got a lot of great readers out there. Also, I've written a new Tezuryo fic...its called Waves in Sex and I should warn you that it's M- Rated so pls those under 18 just stay away for little while. :D A lot of thanks to cielmikitoaloislvr for the continuos reviews!**

**Lastly, a litle help you guys write your reviews...pls answer these questions...**

**1. What do you think of the story so far?**

**2. What do you think of Fuji's relationship with Atobe? Did it made you wonder? Do you want it to continue in this story?**

**3. How do you feel about Tez and Ryo's relationship so far? Were they too out of character? Were they taking things too fast? etc...**

**Okay, this should lessen the people who claim they have nothing to review of. :D :D XD**


End file.
